How Lindsay's Life Changed for the Better
by missnovember92
Summary: Lindsay arrives to a new school and has a great time there until the Monstars show up and treat her cruelly when she is trying to befriend them.
1. first day at a new school

Today, Lindsay Stewart starts her first day at a new school. She got there at about 7:15 a.m. and stopped to observe the structure of the building. She was shocked to see the name of the school, which was called Looney Tune Academy. Lindsay was also shocked to discover cartoon characters that attended this school. Fear began to develop inside of her as she felt that she won't be able to fit in with the others. However, she spotted several humans that are attending this school as well. Lindsay was no longer afraid and walked up to the front of school.

As she got inside the building, the first place she stopped at was the front office to pick up her class schedule and books. She carefully read through all the classes she is going to be taking:

Monday-Wednesday:

Basic Algebra, 8:00-9:45

Biology, 10:00-11:15

Tuesday-Thursday:

Art, 9:00-11:30

Speech, 12:00-1:15

Lindsay looked at her watch and saw that it was 7:35. So with that, she went to go find her math class. There were a few passersby that gave Lindsay the stink eye, thinking that she is "strange" and can't be trusted. It made Lindsay feel bad for she doesn't know anybody and hasn't done anything wrong. As she entered the class room, she got a seat up front. The teacher came in and discussed everything on what we are going to be throughout the semester. Things went okay and the class began to leave. Lindsay came last and went to take a bathroom break before her next class, which is Biology.

To Lindsay, Biology sounds like it's going to be challenging, but no pressure; the instructor was kind and is willing to help anyone. After that, Lindsay got a snack and checked out the library for a little while. She walked inside and someone ran by and knocked over her stuff. It was Daffy Duck, having a race with Porky Pig. Thankfully, Porky came along panting and noticed the poor girl picking up her stuff. "O-o-o-oh, dear! H-h-here, miss, l-le-le- let me help you." Porky helped Lindsay with her books and Lindsay thanked him. Then Daffy came to a halt and turned around to see Porky wasn't racing with him. He spattered, "Say, what's the hold up?" Porky pointed out, "Y-y-yo-you ran over this poor y-y-y-young woman." Daffy examined the girl from head to toe and gave a little humph.

He folded his arms and impatiently tapped his foot on the ground as Lindsay shyly waved and said hi. "I don't like her!" He scolded. Porky snapped, "Daffy!" Daffy chuckled, "I just kidding," He bumped Porky out of the way and shook Lindsay's hand as he introduced himself, "Daffy Duck, at your service." Lindsay gave a small smile. Then Porky came back up and introduces himself. He asked Lindsay if she would like to join with them. Lindsay said yes. "Oh, Porky," she said, "you don't need to carry my stuff." She grabs her books and hands them over to Daffy. He fell down with the books and squeaked, "Hey, what's the big idea?" Lindsay giggled, "Porky did his part and I didn't have to ask him to grab my books. _And_ you said 'at your service.'" Porky and Lindsay spotted a table nearby and walked over there leaving Daffy behind, carrying Lindsay's books.

They have a little chat until Bugs and Lola Bunny came along and met Lindsay. Both rabbits were nice to Lindsay and want to give her a tour around the campus. Lindsay was happy with that suggestion and asked Porky and Daffy if they want to come along and they nodded yes. "Well, you've already found the library and the longue, now let's us show you everything this school has." First, they checked out the auditorium. Next, they go to the gym with boxing, an indoor swimming pool, dance studio, and a basketball court. Then, they came across a cooking class. Porky told Lindsay that he takes a cooking class and asked if she would be interested. She accepted the offer. Well after the tour, everyone walked Lindsay out to the parking lot. Once they got to her truck, she thanked everyone for showing her around the school. Before she got in her car, Daffy apologized for earlier and Lindsay forgave him. She started the car waved good bye to her new friends.

As Lindsay got home, she thought about what a great day she had at her new school. Despite those people who gave her dirty looks, she got through her classes very well and met some pretty cool characters that were willing to give her a tour around campus. When she got ready for bed, she couldn't wait for another day at Looney Tune Academy.


	2. The Monstars arrival

The first week at Looney Tune Academy went very well for Lindsay; she made some friends, performs well in her classes, and did some fun activities. She and Lola have speech class together, biology class with Porky, art class with Daffy, and Algebra with Bugs. As a new week began, there were new comers arriving in Looney Tune Academy. Lindsay and the other tunes went to check out the newcomers. They were astonished to discover the arrivers are a group of giant aliens. There were five of them standing big and strong wearing basketball jerseys; one was green, has spikes on his neck, an orange flat top and a big chin. One was tall, blue, has big ears and buck teeth. One was purple, buff, and has a cool hairdo. One was red, short, and bald. And one was orange, bald, overweight, and has green eyes. Daffy and Porky were terrified except for Lola and Bugs. However, Lindsay seemed impressed by these guys, especially the big orange one.

Bugs and Lola walked up to the aliens all calm and introduced themselves. "Pardon us, gentlemen," Said Bugs as he munches on a carrot. "Name's Bugs Bunny and this is my girl, Lola." Lola smiled, "Welcome to Looney Tune Academy." The orange alien stepped up to Bugs and Lola and presented himself and the others, "Thanks. I'm Pound. And this is Blanko, Nawt, Bupkus, and Bang. We're the Monstars!" After that, Bugs was going to introduce the rest of his colleagues, but Daffy and Porky were gone. Lindsay was the only one there with a huge smile spread across her face. Unfortunately, the guys don't approve of her, seeing how weird she was acting. "Who the hell is this crazy bitch?" Pound asked. Lola loudly cleared her throat and pointed out, "This is Lindsay. She is a freshman." Lindsay waved nervously. "Hi. I'm Lindsay." The blue Monstar waved his hand, but one of the guys knocked his hand down. The guys decide to move and explore around the campus. Lindsay gave a little wave and said bye to the Monstars, but one of them gave her the middle finger.

The site of that finger really stabbed Lindsay's heart. She said, "What's the matter with me?" Lola and Bugs put their hands on her shoulders to comfort her as she moaned, "I can't believe I acted like a total goof in front of those guys." Lola said, "Don't be hard on yourself, Lindsay. You were just nervous. Besides, they were being a bunch of a-holes." Lola and Lindsay headed off to speech class while Bugs looked for Daffy and Porky. While in class, Lindsay couldn't stop thinking about the Monstars. _"I wish I could go back and make peace with the Monstars. My eagerness might have scared them a little. Hmm, come to think of it, that orange one…I think his name was Pound…he's very huggable…Uh oh. I think I'm falling for one of them." _Lindsay hid her blush and smile. Lola, who sat beside Lindsay, noticed a strange smile on her face.

As class was over, Lola spoke with Lindsay about her behavior while walking over to the longue. "You know I couldn't help but notice that cute look on your face in speech class." Lindsay shot back, "what cute face." Lola responded, "You know what I'm talkin' about. You've gotten over those big jerks." Lindsay giggled, "Well not exactly. I think those guys are just nervous about begin in a new school. I also think their cool." Lola rolled her eyes and scoffed, "whatever." They finally got to the longue and would you believe the Monstars were all there. Lindsay felt butterflies in her stomach just looking at them. Meanwhile, Lola saw Bugs, Daffy, and Porky at another table waving to her and Lindsay.

"Hey, Linds," Lola said while tapping Lindsay's shoulder. "Let's go join the others." Lindsay says, "You go. I'll be with you guys in a moment." Lola could see that Lindsay wants to go and talk with the Monstars. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she warns Lindsay not to bother those guys. Lindsay feels that it's best to reason with the aliens. So she walks over to them with confidence. Bang notice Lindsay coming their way and groaned, "Eh shit," Pound asked, "What?" He pointed their attention to Lindsay and they looked at her with disgust. Lindsay finally got to the table and said, "Hey, guys." The Monstars didn't respond. They didn't even answer her when asked to sit with them. But she took a seat anyway. She smiled at the aliens; however they gave her a scowl look. She also asked them about their first day and how they like the school. Every time she tries to get near them, they would back away and growl at her. Her constant talking was really getting on their nerves, so Pound slammed both of his hands on the table and calmly motioned his finger while asking, "Excuse me, can I just say something?" Lindsay nodded her head in response. Then Pound bought his face close to hers and shouted, "FIRST OFF, NOBODY GIVES A FUCK ABOUT YOU AND SECOND OF ALL WE DON'T LIKE YOU! SO I SUGGEST YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM US! GOT IT?!" Blanko tried to reason with Pound, "Dude, chill…" Pound glared at him, "Shut up! Come on, boys; we're out."

So after that outburst, The Monstars began to leave. Everyone saw and heard everything. The tunes ran over to Lindsay and saw her face quivering. She got her feelings hurt BIG time. They tried to soothe the poor girl, but she was so devastated that she wanted to be alone. She walked off into the fields on campus, where she sat under a tree and sobbed. This was the worst day of her life.


	3. One Month Later

A month went by and Lindsay felt a little better after that horrible greeting with the Monstars. Today, at school, Lindsay got her hair done in a ponytail with curls and a flower placed on the side. She also wore a long, gold sundress and gold flat sandals with straps. Though she may not notice, everyone seems to be checking her out as she walks around the campus. Bugs, Lola, and Porky were sitting around the fountain talking and stopped when they noticed Lindsay coming up to them. "Wow!" exclaimed Bugs and Lola. "Hey, everyone," Lindsay said while she was waving. Porky stuttered, "G-g-g-g-gosh, Lindsay! You look very b-be-bea-bea…stunning." She smiled, "thanks." Bugs comes up to her and offer her seat on the fountain to talk with her about what happened a month ago at the lounge.

"Eh, listen, doc, about your encounter with them Monstars…" Lindsay questions, "Yes…?" Bugs cleared his throat. "Well…uh...um…"Lola bumps in and finishes, "We were concerned and just want to say that we're sorry." Lindsay sighed, "Oh, y'all don't need to apologize; it's not your faults. I'm still hurting on the inside, but I'll live." Then Daffy pops out of the fountain spitting out water saying, "Hey, what's going on…?" He pauses and looked at Lindsay up and down. "Whoa, baby! Who is this charming young lady?" Daffy takes Lindsay's arm and kisses it multiple times. "Daffy, it's me; Lindsay." Daffy stopped and blushed as he apologized for that…very awkward moment. Lindsay laughed and forgave Daffy.

Porky took Lindsay's hand and leads her to his cooking class and everyone followed. When they got there, Porky presented his friends a special treat: chocolate cream pie with chocolate sprinkles and chocolate syrup drizzled all over. It looked delicious and everyone took a seat at the table as Daffy went to the fridge to grab a gallon of milk and Porky grabbed five glasses. They all indulged into the sweet, chocolaty goodness and took a sip of their milk. After that, Lindsay was finished with her pie and thanked Porky. Daffy had a pot belly after eating three big slices. He gave a big sigh and told his friends that he wants to watch a movie. There's a TV and a VCR/DVD player set up on the other side of the kitchen. "Hey, Lindsay, would you like to watch a movie with us?" Lola asked. "No thanks," Lindsay answered. "I'm gonna go take a stroll out on the fields. I…still got a lot on mind and I need some fresh air to help cleanse it. I'll catch up you guys later." So she waves good bye to her friends and heads out the door. Once she got out into the field, the first thing she did was inhale and exhale and smiled a little. Next, she spotted the same tree that she sat underneath a month ago. Lindsay also spotted some dandelions in front of her. She sat under the tree and saw the clouds roll by. She hummed to herself and picked a few dandelions from the ground. She blew on one and watched all of the little seeds fly off in the wind. She began to hum to herself as the breeze blows through her hair.

Meanwhile, the Monstars are outside shooting hoops on the court. They were getting pretty hot and sweaty and decided to take a water break. However, something came into Blanko's mind after he took a sip of water. "Hey, dudes…" He said. "I've been thinking," The guys scoffed and rolled their eyes then asked, "what?" Blanko continued, "You know the girl we met a month ago?" Pound shout out, "Man, why you bringing up that bitch?!" Blanko stood up and got in Pound's face, "Why do you keep calling her that? You don't even know her…" The two Monstars argued until Bupkus stood up and stopped the fight. He pushed them apart and said, "Hold up, hold up, y'all! Now Pound, Blanko has a point; you were pretty hard on the girl." Pound was miffed. "Man, who side are you on?!" Bupkus raised his hands, "Man, I'm not taking sides. All I'm saying is that we never gave her a chance. Besides, she was probably nervous when she saw us the first time." Nawt cuts in, "Yeah, I mean look at us; we're giants." The Monstars nodded in agreement. Then Bang sighs, "After giving her 'the finger', I sort of feel like crap." Blanko raised a brow and questioned, "'sort of'?" Bang glared at him. All of a sudden, Nawt notice a fine young woman out in the fields lying on the ground stroking the grass. "Hey, y'all, look!" He pointed to the girl and the rest of the Monstars saw her. Bupkus had a cunning smile on his face as he thought, _"Mmm, that's a fine piece of chocolate right there. All beautifully sealed up in a gold wrapper." _Then while stroke his hair back, he says, "I wanna get a taste of that."

Bupkus was going to make a move until Bang held him back saying, "Hold on, slick. We can't just walk up to her unannounced; we might scare her away." Bupkus folded his arms when he asked, "Well what do you suggest?" They all looked at each other and then looked a nearby hedge, which gave them an idea; spying on the girl. As they looked through the hedge, Pound whispered, "She doesn't look to bad. I wonder what her face look like…" He licked his lips as the girl turned around. Unfortunately, Pound was stunned to find out that the lovely young lady turned out to be Lindsay. Yet the other Monstars were awestruck to see how beautiful Lindsay was. "Wow, she looks incredible." whispered Bang. The others agreed with him, except for Pound. He looked like he wanted to retch. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Bupkus elbowed him saying, "Man, stop it. She is fine and you know it." Pound shoves Bupkus. "Whatever. I don't give a shit how good she looks. I still don't like her."

Then Lindsay picks up another dandelion and makes a wish. She closes her eyes and gently blew on the flower. Pound had a sparkle in his eye when he saw Lindsay blow on a dandelion, but shook it off. "Hey, boys, let's get back to shooting hoops." The guys noticed their orange friend looked flushed and thought something might be wrong. Blanko asked, "Oh, dude, you're face…" Pound snapped when he told him not to worry about it and walked off. So the guys shrugged and went back onto the court.


	4. Art class

Lindsay was looking forward to painting in art class. When she came into the studio, she was dressed in overalls, tennis shoes, white t-shirt and her hair was wrapped up in a yellow bandana. She grabbed a canvas and set it up on the holder. Then she grabbed some paint brushes and a basket of acrylic paint. Before she got started, she had to think about what to paint. Finally, something came into mind; a portrait and she thought of someone at school that she is secretly crazy about. She began with a sketch of the face and then adds some color.

Meanwhile, Blanko was in art class doing some painting as well. Instead of using brushes, he used his hands and feet to paint with. He was having too much fun squishing the paint and mixing the colors all together. Lindsay heard the sound of paint being splatted on the table and turned to see who was doing that. She was shock to see one of the Monstars in art class. She gasped as she thought, _"Uh oh. It's the blue_ _Monstar"._ Lindsay quickly turned her attention back to her canvas when Blanko noticed her looking at him.

He smiled a little and walked over to her. He tapped on her back and said hi, which made Lindsay jump in fright. Blanko apologized as Lindsay sighed.

"Sorry 'bout that." said Blanko.

"It's cool," Lindsay assured him.

Blanko rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Listen, I want to apologize for my friends and I for being cruel to you…"Then Lindsay stopped him of a second as she said, "Wait, why do you need to apologize? You didn't do anything wrong." Blanko continued, "Well, for one thing, I didn't stop them. Besides I'm a freak." Lindsay shook her head in disagreement. "I don't think you're a freak. You're actually…pretty cool." Blanko blushed and then noticed Lindsay's painting. "Hey, cool painting. That almost looks like…Pound." Lindsay blushed and thanked Blanko for complimenting her art. Blanko saw Lindsay's face all flushed. "You like Pound?" He asked Lindsay. She answered, "He's a'ight. I mean, yeah he did come pretty hard on me, but…I don't know. There might be something about him…I just can't put my finger on it."

Blanko placed his hand on Lindsay's shoulder and said, "Don't sweat it, dudette. There's nothing wrong with you liking Pound. He's a pretty cool dude once you get to know him." Blanko took his hand off of Lindsay's shoulder and accidently left a stain on her shirt. Lindsay smiled then laughs when she noticed some paint on around Blanko's head and hands. "Whoops," he said. "I forgot about the paint." Lindsay asked, "Oh, what are you making?" Blanko answered, "Nothing fancy. Just having some fun splashing paint around; mixing colors." Lindsay chuckled, "Sounds like fun. Can I help?" Blanko smiled, "Sure. Matter of fact, I'm about to paint with my feet." Blanko took off his shoes and socks and placed them in a corner. Lindsay did the same and rolled up both of her pant legs. She and Blanko had fun mixing up colors and getting it on themselves. After that, they took a look at what they made and hung it up on a wall in the studio.


	5. Kitchen clean-up fun

"Mmm! Porky, these doughnuts and cinnamon rolls came out great!" Lindsay said as she helped Porky take out the food from the oven. They sat the doughnuts and cinnamon rolls on the counter to cool off. After 10 minutes, they glazed the doughnuts and spread the icing on the cinnamon rolls. Then they dump them in two baskets, wrapped them in plastic and tied them up with ribbons. Suddenly, Bugs comes in and tells Porky that he and Yosemite Sam need his help replacing the old vending machine and bring in the new one. But Porky wonders who is going to help Lindsay clean the kitchen. It wasn't long when Bugs spotted Nawt walking across the hall. He called him over and told him to help Lindsay straighten up the kitchen. "Me? Help her?!" Yosemite pulled his gun out and barks, "You got a problem that?!" Nawt looked terrified and shook his head. Yosemite finishes, "Well I suggest you get in there and help the lil' lady out!"

Nawt ran inside the kitchen and the guys left to take care of the vending machine. Nawt turned to see Lindsay and gave her a disapproving look. She was about to give Nawt some instructions, but he rudely asked, "Ok, so what I gotta do?" Lindsay sighed, "Well, you can sweep the floor and polish it, while I wash the dishes and clean the counter. Nawt scoffed, "whatever…uh, where's the broom?" Lindsay pointed to a closet which contains both the broom and buffer. He takes out the broom and began sweeping. Lindsay grabbed the baskets of doughnuts and cinnamon rolls and kept them safe in the cupboard. She puts all the ingredients away and washing the dishes.

After Nawt swept the floor, he goes back to the closet, puts the broom away and pulls out the buffer. He plugs it up and turns it on to get started. All of a sudden, the buffer started spinning out of control. He held on tight to the handles as he flew around on the machine. Lindsay ran across the floor to safe Nawt, but slipped and fell and slid by the outlet to unplug the buffer. Once Lindsay unplugged it, the buffer came to an abrupt halt, which made Nawt fly off into Lindsay's arms. She looked at the red Monstar and asked, "Are you okay?" Nawt was catching his breath and finally answered, "Yeah. Thanks for saving me."

Lindsay says, "Oh, no problem." Nawt raised a brow and grinned, "I gotta say, you look pretty in that dress; pink and blue looks good on you." Lindsay blushes and thanks Nawt for the compliment. Then she tells him, "You're so cute…and bouncy." Nawt smiled and blushed. Then Lindsay looked down and saw Nawt's shoe was untied. That also indicates that the laces were tied around the switch that caused the buffer to spin out of control. Nawt bend down and tied his shoe and went to turn the switch off. Then Lindsay says, "Well, to look on the bright, you manage to get every inch of the floor sparkling." Nawt examined his work and stood their proud.

"I gonna test it out!" Nawt said with excitement. Lindsay responded, "Alright." So Nawt when first by taking off his shoes, only leaving his socks on, then went gliding across the floor. Lindsay was amazed and thought of giving it a try. She took off her white ballet flats, but has on her white thigh high socks. She began to take one step on the floor, but nearly slipped. Nawt came and took her hand to help her keep balance. As Nawt twirled Lindsay around in a circle, she laughed and smiled for she was having a great time with Nawt. He was having a great time as well.


	6. Kick boxing

Bang, the green Monstar was at the gym boxing. He worked on his aim by punching on a punching bag multiple times. After that, he took a water break. Meanwhile, Lindsay was at the gym and she was on the dual press arm machine. Bang finished his drink and notices Lindsay working on her biceps. He decides to walk over to her and maybe have a chat. Lindsay doesn't see Bang until he says hi to her. The sound of his voice made Lindsay jump until she looked up to see the big green Monstar stand in front of her with a grave look.

She cleared her throat and said hi to Bang.

"How's it goin'?" He asked.

Lindsay stammered, "Oh j-ju-just-just fine. As you can see I'm just working on my biceps." Bang notice Lindsay was shaking, thinking she is scare of him. He asks her, "Are you afraid of me?"

Lindsay quivered, "Just a little bit."

Bang chuckle as he ask, "Why? I'm not doing anything." Lindsay response, "Well, it's just that I've never seen anyone like you before; you're huge, ferocious and I must admit you have some cool features." Bang raised a brow and asked, "Like what?" Lindsay pointed out, "Well, you have an awesome flat top, spikes that stick out on the back of your neck, and your big chin." Bang chuckles, "That's not all; I also have the ability to breathe fire with my mouth."

Lindsay was fascinated to hear about Bang's special talent. She looks at Bang's boxing gloves and asks, "Other than Basketball, you like boxing?" Bang nodded and asked Lindsay if she is into any sport. She shook her head and told him she's no good at any sport. So he tells her to box with him. Lindsay was reluctant to fight with Bang, for she is small compared to him. But Bang couldn't take no for an answer, so he grabs Lindsay's arm and drags her to the boxing ring. Once they got the ring, he grabs a pair of boxing gloves and puts them on Lindsay's hands. Before they got started, Bang wants to inform Lindsay on how to beat her opponent. He showed her how to dodge every punch that's coming to her, how to stick and move, and most importantly, not to hit below the belt.

Now the fight begins. Lindsay threw the first punch, but missed. She threw another punch and still missed. Then it was Bang's turn and he punched Lindsay a little hard on the nose. She rubbed her nose and continued to fight. Throughout the fight, she still kept getting hit until Bang rose his voice at Lindsay to stay focus and something inside of her just snaps. All of a sudden, her fist came in pretty hard which was hard enough to punch his lights out. Soon Lindsay calms herself down and realizes what she did. She runs up to the green Monstar, who fell to the ground lifeless with a black eye and asks if he was alright. As she lifted his head, Bang slowly opens his eyes and moans in pain. Very softly, he says, "That really hurt…"Lindsay frowned and apologized until Bang finishes, "and damn, that was awesome!"

Lindsay was confused while Bang gets back up on his feet. He picks Lindsay up and exclaims while swinging her around, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Lindsay still doesn't understand why Bang was all excited, feeling pretty bad for giving him a black eye. "But I could've killed you…" she whimpered until Bang cut her off, "Oh, stop with the whinin'; you didn't kill me. Besides, I really deserve it after flipping you off a month ago." Lindsay sighed and smiled as she forgave Bang and wanted to give him a hug, but he backed away for he doesn't do hugs. So she gave him a fist bump instead. Bang gave Lindsay a little smile as he says, "Once again, great job on the punch; you alright."

She smiles and tells Bang how cool he is. Bang had to leave and catch up with his friends for lunch, so he got out of the ring and waved to Lindsay as he walks out the door. Lindsay got out of the ring feeling proud not only for trying out a sport but for hanging with Bang and getting to know him a little better. Though he may seem terrifying, he's actually pretty cool.


	7. Dance lessons with Bupkus

Friday, one of the best days of the week and is also a great day for some dancing. Lindsay wore a black leotard with a pink belt, purple tights, pink socks, tennis shoes, and tied her hair up in a purple bow. She got to the door and was surprised to see someone inside the studio. This stranger was fairly tall, buff, and purple, and wore a black shirt with black pants; his name is Bupkus. He was stretching and flexing in front of the mirror. Lindsay just stood there, thinking _"Maybe I should go…Oh, but I just can't look away. My, my, his body is sure outstanding." _ Suddenly, Bupkus noticed a young woman standing behind the door and turns around to ask, "Can I help you with something?" Lindsay gasped when he saw her and her heart was pacing. Her response was, "Oh, excuse me for walking in on you. I was gonna come in and workout but I didn't think anyone would be in here. I'll just head out…"

Then Bupkus stops her from leaving by saying, "Hey, hey wait a minute! You can come inside I just wanted to know what you were doing." Lindsay goes back and closes the door behind her as she got inside. Bupkus smiles as he was checking her out saying, "Well, aren't you a pretty young thang," Lindsay blushed and introduced herself, "Thank you. My name is Lindsay." Bupkus also introduces himself. "I'm Bupkus." He takes her hand and kisses it. Lindsay chuckled, "You're such a gentleman. Did you come to dance as well?" Bupkus answered, "Yeah. Well actually I was stretching before I got started."

Lindsay asked sweetly, "Mind if I join?"

Bupkus kindly says, "No, not at all, sugar."

So Lindsay joins in. The two of them stretched and did some breathing exercises. After that, they were ready to dance! Bupkus walked over to the stereo to turn it on and _**"Knock on wood" **_by Amii Stewart came up. Bupkus began with tapping his foot and snapping his fingers. He really got into the music by spinning around and doing back flips. He even did a split! Lindsay was amazed and started dancing with him. They were having a blast! As that song ended, _**"Boogie Nights" **_by Heatwave came up. Bupkus loves that song and took his shirt off. He was _really _getting down and so was Lindsay. They boogied until they couldn't boogie no more. After that song, a slow song came up. The song was called _**Lady Lady Lady**_ by Joe Esposito.

Bupkus looks at Lindsay with interest and offered his hand to her. Lindsay was bashful, for she never slow danced with a guy before. Not to mention, he was shirtless. Bupkus sensed something was wrong. "What?" he noticed his chest and abs were bare and were distracting to Lindsay. "Oh," he chuckled, "I'm not gonna rape you. I just wanna dance with you." Lindsay had a grin on her face when she said, "I've never slow danced with a guy before." Bupkus takes both of Lindsay's hands and she looks into his brown eyes as he explains to her how fun slow dancing can be. "Now you have nothing to worry about, baby. All you have to do is look into eyes and let the music move you."

Lindsay got into position while Bupkus took the lead. Step by step, she was getting it. Matter of fact, she was so in to it, she lead her head against his chest. Lindsay realized she was getting to close to him, but Bupkus didn't mind. Lindsay thought to herself, _"Not only is he charming, he is such a sweetie!" _She got so lost in a dream, it's like her feet aren't touching the ground. 


	8. Pound's injury

Another new week has arrived and looks like things are working great with the Monstars and Lindsay…well sort of. Today was Tuesday and the Monstars were playing out on the basketball court. While they were playing, the guys talked about Lindsay and what a wonderful person she is. Bang talked about discovering her rough side. "Hey guys, remember the black eye I got a week ago?" Pound answers, "Yes, you told us you were boxing." Bang continues, "But I never told you who gave it to me," the guys were all ears as Bang finishes. "It was Lindsay." Pound was shooting the ball, but lost focus and missed the basket when Bang mentioned Lindsay. He laughed hysterically as he said, "You got beat up by that prissy bitch? Man, that's ludicrous!" Bang assured Pound that Lindsay may have a rough side to her.

In fact, the other Monstars have something they want to share about Lindsay. Nawt bounced on Bang's back and says, "Man, she sounds hardcore! When I first met Lindsay, she was a sweetheart."

Blanko smiled, "She rocks at drawing and painting."

Bupkus sighed, "A charming young woman."

The four aliens sighed in content. Pound couldn't believe how ridiculous his friends were being. He pouted, "BULLSHIT!" The guys were thrown off by their orange friend. "Dude…Like, what's eating ya?" Blanko asked in bewilderment. Nawt adds, "Yeah, man, why you trippin'?! What do you got against this girl?" Pound shouted, "Nothing! I just…don't…like her! Where's the fucking ball?"

Bupkus responded, "It must've rolled somewhere out in the open."

Pound stormed of in frustration looking for the ball. The others are still shook up from Pound's outburst until they heard a loud yelp coming from the fields.

They all ran out to the fields to find their friend on the ground moaning in pain as he held on to his injured leg. "Pound, what happened?" they asked. Pound removed both of his hands to reveal a big bloody wound on his right knee. The guys groaned at the site of Pound's injury for it was bleeding terribly. Bang and Bupkus helped Pound off the ground, while Blanko saw the ball sitting in front of a shrub and grabbed it. The Monstars walked inside the school to find a clinic, which was next to the gym.

Surprisingly, Lindsay was inside the clinic, wearing a nurses' uniform, filling in for the nurse, who was out for the day. Someone knocked on the door and Lindsay went to answer it. She opened the door to see the Monstars. She greeted them nicely with, "Hey, fellas, how can I help you?" Nawt says, "First off, you look pretty in that uniform."

Lindsay smiled, "Thanks,"

Nawt concludes, "Second of all, the guys and I have a really big problem."

Lindsay tells the guys to come inside and helped Pound sit down on the bed. To Pound's dismay, Lindsay was the nurse, who is going to take care of his injury. He moaned and complained, "Ah damn! To think this day can't get any worst!" Bang shoved Pound's shoulder saying, "Oh shut up, you big baby." Lindsay took a look at Pound's knee and saw a piece of bark wedged in there. Then he looks at Lindsay and asks, "Lindsay is there anything we can do to help?" Lindsay thought of the supplies she needs and tells the boys, "Well, I'll need one of you to fetch the first aid, a bucket of hot water and a cloth."

Nawt volunteered to get the first aid while Blanko offered to fetch a bucket of hot water and cloth. Lindsay pointed out that the bucket is under the sink and a storage drawer, which is labeled "wash cloths" on the second drawer. As for the first aid kit, it was sitting on the countertop. Both guys got the materials that Lindsay asked for and handed them to her. "Thanks, guys," she said. "Sure thing, dudette," said Blanko. "Is there anything else?" Lindsay shook her head in response, "No, I'm good, fellas. Y'all can wait over at the gym if you want; I shouldn't be long." The boys left Pound alone with Lindsay as the orange Monstar whined, "Y'all don't leave me with her...!" Blanko informed Pound, "Dude, chill, you're in good hands. We'll back to get ya."

So with that, Pound slouch on the bed with his arms folded in front of him and had a pouty look on his face. "You better not screw up my leg…otherwise it's you and me." Pound snapped at Lindsay. Lindsay responded, "Yes, sir." She got up to the counter and got a stress ball for Pound. "Here. You may need this." She handed him the ball and he asked, "What am I supposed to do with this?" Lindsay explains, "It's a stress ball. It helps to relieve the pressure when you're in pain."

After that, Lindsay finally got to work on Pound's knee. First, she removed the bark out of his knee. Second, she took the cloth and wet it up to clean off the blood. That actually put a lot of pressure on Pound and caused him to squeeze the ball too hard 'til it popped. Third, she opened up the first aid kit and pulled out a tub of Neosporin and rubbed it on his knee. "You're hands feel very gentle." Pounds told Lindsay. She said "thanks." And finally, she got out bandages to wrap around his leg. Lindsay got up and told Pound, "Well, you're all set," Pound looked at his knee and was impressed. "Thanks. Hey, you did great job on this."

Lindsay smiled, "Why, you are quite welcome. Oh before you go, let me give you something." She walked over to the pantry closet and pulled out a goody basket filled with fudge brownie Oreos to give to Pound. "Damn!" he exclaimed. His eyes opened wiped as he took the basket from Lindsay.

Pound asked, "What are the brownies for?"

Lindsay answered, "For being such a good patient."

Pound smiled, "That's wassup! You know, you ain't so bad." When he said that, it made Lindsay's face light up with joy. "I'm glad you think that…oh I mean," she cleared her throat, "It was no problem; I'm glad to lend a hand." Pound chuckled, "Well I appreciate that. And once again thanks." He waved at Lindsay as he walked out the door with the brownies. Lindsay waved back with a smile on her face. She thought, _"I think Pound's beginning to like me!" _With that, she started dancing around the clinic with glee.


	9. Bonding

Two days ago, Lindsay treated Pound with care when he injured his leg while playing basketball with his friends. It seems that she's finally made peace with all of the Monstars. Today is Thursday and Lindsay is in speech class taking a quiz. She went through it pretty well for it was only ten multiple choice questions. After class she decided to go over to one of her favorite places: the fields. Meanwhile, the Monstars are out on the court shooting hoops and talking. They notice Lindsay walking by in her orange top, dark grey leggings and black flats. "Hey, Lindsay!" called Pound. Lindsay turned her head as she heard Pound's voice and walked over to him and the guys.

"Hey, boys, how's it goin'?" Lindsay said.

Bupkus answered, "Not much. Just shootin' some hoops. How you been doin', gorgeous?"

Lindsay continues, "Well today I had to take a quiz in speech class. It was pretty easy; however I am kinda struggling in Algebra."

The Monstars nodded their heads in agreement. Then Nawt jumps in next to Lindsay and put his arm around her saying, "Hey, cutie, you're in luck! It just so happens I'm a wiz at math." Lindsay was stunned and grateful that Nawt would be willing to help her out. Blanko assured Lindsay, "Dude is totally gifted with numbers." Lindsay smiled, "Y-you would do that, Nawt?" Nawt exclaimed, "Yeah, girl! Shoot the guys and I got yo' back." The Monstars all said yeah and smiled at Lindsay, which made her feel better.

Lindsay rubs Nawt's head and says, "Nawt, you are so cool." With that, she kisses his cheek. The red Monstar was bubbling with excitement; he jumped high into the air and came back down doing flips and did a funny dance. Lindsay laughed at the sight of Nawt going bonkers. "Goodness, you are so bouncy!" Then she turned to the others with a gentle smile. "You all are so wonderful." The guys blushed and chuckled.

Bang called, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna head inside to cool off." Blanko, Bupkus, and Nawt followed as well. "Lindsay, would you like to join us?"

Lindsay said, "I'm gonna stay out her for a while." She was about to walk off in the fields until Pound told her to wait a second. He looks at friends and told them, "Hey, boys, I'll catch up with y'all later. I'm gonna hang with Lindsay." So the boys waved and walked inside while Pound and Lindsay walk out onto the fields. Lindsay led Pound to her spot under the tree. She took a seat under the tree then Pound sat next to her. He breathes in all the air and lets it all out. "So, this is where you hang out?" he asked.

Lindsay answered, "Sometimes. But I also like to hang out at the lounge."

Pound went on, "It's really beautiful out here. Hey, Lindsay I wanna tell you something." He picked her up and places her on his lap and sighed as he began to talk. "First off, I wanna say those brownies you made were off the chain! Girl, you must have really out done yourself." Lindsay smiled and thanked Pound. He continues, "Second, you look hot in that orange top. I'm just gonna say it; you are hot! Period."

Lindsay blushed, "Oh, Pound, I don't know about that. I mean, what you see before you is just skin deep. Despite how good I look on the outside, I'm still an average human being." Pound shut his eyes and shook his head as he chuckled. "And you're right. But that shouldn't stop you from being beautiful."

Lindsay sighed, "Yeah. I suppose you're right."

Pound stopped chuckling and began to apologize. "Listen, the reason I wanted to come and talk with you outside was because…I've been such an ass. When the guys and I first came to the school, I thought that you were some kind of freak show. The boys really got to know you very well than I did. I also want to apologize for calling you a bitch; I take back every harsh thing I said about you. Now this may freak you out, but last week, the guys and I were peeping through that hedge over there and saw you rockin' that gold dress you had on." Lindsay gasped, "Oh you did."

Pound laughed, "Yeah."

He finishes off while holding both of Lindsay's hands, "Lindsay, you are a beautiful individual and you should know that. Can you ever forgive me?" Lindsay's eyes were glistening for she was touched by Pound's apology. "Of course." she said. Pound sigh with relieve and Lindsay put both of her hands on his face to examine him.

Lindsay asked, "May I see something?"

Pound questions, "What?"

"I just wanna see your eyes." She looked deep into his green eyes and a smiled spread across her face. "What?" Pound asked. Lindsay says, "I like your eyes; there so green and vibrant." Pound smiled and thanked Lindsay for her sweet compliment. She also says something about his smile. "You look really handsome when you smile." Pound blushes and compliments Lindsay on her smile and eyes. "The guys were right about you; you are a sweetie." Lindsay smiles and tells Pound what a great guy he turned out to be.

Meanwhile, the guys come back from inside to check on their buddy. They were really happy to see their orange friend get along with Lindsay. While they were watching, the got a big shock at Lindsay giving Pound a kiss on the nose. The boys 'oohed' and 'aahed' and snickered at the sight of the two sharing "a special connection". It wasn't long when Pound and Lindsay saw the others back outside. They got up from under the tree and walked over to the guys. "Hey, boys, Lindsay and I made up and we are cool." Bang raised a brow and grinned, "Cool, huh? Not exactly the word I would've picked seeing how you two are close." He pointed out Pound and Lindsay holding hands.

Pound quickly let go of Lindsay's hand and his face was flushed with embarrassment. He cleared his throat, "I was helping her off the ground and forgot to let go." The guys grinned and all together they say "Mmm hmm" with their arms folded in front of them. She told the boys, "Well, fellas, I would love to stick around but I'm gonna head home." Then she looks at Pound saying, "Pound, I really enjoyed hanging with you." Lindsay puts her hand on her lips and blows a kiss to Pound. The orange Monstar was flushed and speechless. She looks at the others and waves to them, "I'll see you all tomorrow." Five of the aliens waved back to her as she walks away. Bupkus looked at Pound with a devious smile and asked, "What exactly were you two doin' while we were inside?" Pound raised his hands, "Hey, man we were just talking. However, I may need to go inside myself; I'm getting hot." Once again, his face was flushed only this time he felt hot and bothered. He rushes inside as his friends laughed at him. It looks like Lindsay maybe developing a crush on Pound.


	10. Lovesick

Ever since Lindsay and Pound made peace with each other, things have been going great for the both of them. However, Pound is still shook up from the other day when Lindsay kissed him. He's glad that Lindsay forgave him, but he feels that maybe she's taking this a little too far. He and the guys were at the lounge drinking chocolate Frappuccinos and talking. Bupkus noticed his orange friend was slowly stirring his Frappuccino and it seems that his mind is somewhere else. Bupkus nudged his arm and asked him what was wrong. Pound answered, "Huh? Oh, I'm just…um…deep in thought."

Bupkus asked, "About what?"

Pound shrugged, "Stuff; it's nothing important."

Bang licked the cream from his lip and chuckles, "He's obviously thinking about his baby." Pound looked at Bang like he was crazy and questions, "My baby?! Man, what the hell you talkin' about? I ain't got no girlfriend." Bang raised a brow, "I'm talking about Lindsay, fool!" Pound nearly choked on his drink and coughed as he exclaimed, "What! Man, Lindsay and I ain't dating." Nawt was confused as he said to Pound, "But after you talk to Lindsay, we thought you would like her." Pound sighed, "I do, but not like that. I mean, she's okay." Blanko responded, "'Okay'? Dude, really? She's, like, awesome." Pound nodded his head in agreement and puts a little smile on his face. "Yeah, she's something." The others could see how content their orange friend was.

Then he comes back to reality by saying, "you know, just…kind and sweet."

Bang scoffed, "sure."

Bupkus raised his hands, "whatever you say, man."

The guys snickered and Pound rolled his eyes at the fact that his friends are being immature. Meanwhile, Lindsay at the lounge as well sitting on a purple cushion reading a book. Though her book was opened and she has her eyes in it, she wasn't really reading it. Instead she was looking at drawing of Pound without his jersey that she took out of her sketch book. She stroked it and kissed it as she thought to herself, _"I knew there was something about Pound that gets me gooey inside. Though he was rude and grumpy, he's actually pretty cool. Oh, who am I kidding, the guy is fine. He is huge, snug gable and tender. How could anyone resist his remarkable smile and marvelous eyes? And when he speaks, it's like listen to Barry White's greatest hits." _She sighs in content.

It wasn't long when one of the Monstars saw Lindsay sitting from them in a corner with cushions and decided to walk over to her. Lindsay was still sitting there with her head in the clouds; she wasn't bothered by the sound of large footsteps approaching her. Once they got there, they plopped on some cushions, which made Lindsay jump, but that didn't bother her. She kept her attention on the drawing and kissed it again, leaving lipstick mark on it. When she giggled, the Monstars whispered and snickered at Lindsay. Softly she said, "So scrumptious!" Then a deep voice said onto her, "Why thanks, baby."

The voice scared Lindsay as she looked up and the Monstars were sitting with her. They laughed as she asked, "How long have y'all been here?" Bang, who was sitting on her right, answered, "We've been here for a while sitting at the table all the way across from here and when we saw you, we decided to come and join you." Then Pound lightly touched her arm to tell her something. "You look pretty today."

Lindsay smiled, "Thank you."

Then Pound takes the drawing out of the book and looks at it with interest. "Hey, this is a pretty cool picture. It looks like me and it's covered with a kiss." The boys "oooh" with wonderment and Lindsay was flushed with embarrassment. She tries to hide her face as the boys laughed and smiled. Pound looked at Lindsay with a smile on his face as he asked, "Lindsay, do like me?"

Lindsay answered, "Of course I do."

Pound shook his head and specifically asked, "No, I mean do you _like _like me?"

Lindsay sighed, "Yes."

Everyone smiled except for Lindsay, who looked ashamed. The Monstars stopped and noticed Lindsay sad expression. "What's the matter, sugar?" Bupkus asked Lindsay. She looked at the purple Monstar and said, "Well, I didn't want Pound to find out like this. I would have talk to him in person about how I feel, but I fear he would laugh at my face." Pound looked at the girl with empathy and put his hand on her back as he tells her, "How could I laugh at such a beautiful young woman? Lindsay, you have a right to tell us whatever is on your mind; we're your friends," The others said "yeah" as the agreed with Pound.

Pound continues, "Plus, this is a pretty cool picture you drew; you captured me so perfectly. I especially love the kiss you left on there." Pound wiggles his brows and gave a devious smile to Lindsay. She shrugged, "Well, I'm glad you like it." Pound exclaimed, "'Like it'?! Girl, this is a masterpiece! I love it." Lindsay blushed and smiled with delight.

Then Pound says to guys, "Hey, boys, how's about we go to the gym." The guys were alright with that and got up from the cushions. Before they head out, they turned to Lindsay and Bupkus asked her, "Care to join us, baby? We'd be more than happy to give you "a gun show"." Bupkus flexes in front of Lindsay, who was fanning herself and she answered, "I'm good. I still need to finish this book that I got from the library."

So the Monstars waved bye to her, however Pound looked at her and kissed his fingers and pressed them onto her lips. Lindsay was awestruck and Pound chuckled at her expression. "Later, honey." Lindsay waved and softly said "bye" to Pound. Her heart skipped a beat and she melted into the cushion. She kept a big smile on her face all day.


	11. Hot and wet dreams

At night, the Monstars were at their apartment already in bed. They were all sounding asleep in their rooms; however Pound was smiling in his sleep and chuckling. In his dream, he was in paradise, where there's a chocolate waterfall, trees made of candy canes and giant gummy bears, grass made of strawberry flavored twizzlers, bubble gum flowers, huge gum drops and doughnuts. Pound skipped merely and plopped down on a giant vanilla doughnut covered in sprinkles.

He took a piece of bubble gum off of a stem, popped it in his mouth, and started chewing. He sat back and blew a big bubble until a gentle voice said onto him, "Wow! What a magnificent bubble." Pound opened his eyes and looked up to see Lindsay standing next to him in a white dress with pink polka dots all over and white wedges. The bubble popped all over his face and exclaimed, "Lindsay?! What are you doing here, girl?"

She giggled, "Why I happened to be just enjoying the sweet atmosphere."

Pound takes the gum off of his face and tosses it aside, examining Lindsay from head to toe and gives whistles. "Girl, you look sumptuous." The girl blushes and Pound moves over to make room for Lindsay to sit on the doughnut. She smiles, "Thank you. You're looking big and sweet as usual. And speaking of sweet…" she pulls out a plate of s'mores cookies, which lid up Pound's face. Lindsay takes one off the plate and popped it in his mouth.

Pound sighed "Mm mm," and smiled, "Honey, these are delicious."

Lindsay said, "Thank you, I'm glad you like 'em."

Pound takes another cookie and holds it with his teeth, motioning his finger to her. Lindsay grinned, "Oh, you want some suga?" she took a bite of the cookie and shared a kiss with Pound. Back to reality, Pound was still asleep grinning and licking his lips. Meanwhile, over at Lindsay's place, Lindsay was sound asleep, dreaming pleasantly. In her dream, she was cleaning her house and in the middle of it all, she heard water running. The sound was coming from the bedroom and into the bathroom. She enters the room, turns on the lights, and saw steam coming through the bathroom. Lindsay opens the door and asked, "Is someone in here?" the water was shut off, the steam clears up, and a huge figure comes up to the doorway, which made Lindsay gasp. It was Pound standing in front of her all naked and wet.

He gives her a smile and says, "Watup, beautiful?" Lindsay kept looking at the naked Monstar all wide eyes. All of sudden, the lights were dimming down and _**"Love serenade" **_by Barry White plays in the background. Lindsay's hair flops down with curls on her shoulders and Pound sends her an air kiss, which causes a gust of wind to blow her clothes off, only to leave on her underwear. She climbs on the bed as Pound approaches and gets into bed with her. He asked in a sexy tone, "What's the matter, honey?"

Lindsay quivered, "I-I-I don't know. But I'll tell ya what, my chest is aching."

Pound gets behind Lindsay and puts his hand on Lindsay and puts his kisses on her neck and shoulder saying, "Well, baby, I got the best remedy for that little pain." His fingers linger to her back to unfasten her strapless bra and quotes Barry White, "Let me take off that brassiere, my dear." The bra snaps off and Pound caresses his fingers on her breast and started rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. Lindsay closed her eyes and swooned as Pound leans in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Back to reality, Lindsay moaned in her sleep and sung, _"Love…Serenade" _then passionately said, "I love you, Pound."


	12. Meeting the girls

The next day at Looney Tune Academy, Lindsay was in Biology class with Nawt and Porky working on an assignment together. They all did a pretty good job and congratulated one another for helping out. As class ended, Lindsay waved good bye to Nawt and Porky and walked off down the hall. She got downstairs and walked over to the longue to hang out. As she got there, Lola called her over at a table, where there were other girls sitting with her. Lindsay walked over to the table and got a seat next to Lola. "Hey, Linds," said Lola. "Ladies, I wanna introduce you to Lindsay." Lindsay smiled and waved at the girls. Lola continued, "Lindsay, this is Victoria, Albertina, Carrie, and Melissa."

Victoria smiled, "Hi, Lindsay."

Carrie exclaimed, "Watup, girl!"

Albertina said, "A pleasure to meet you, Lindsay."

Melissa smiled, "Hi, there."

Carrie jumps in and says to Lindsay, "OMG, I love your dress! Yellow with polka dots really suits ya!" Lindsay smiled, "Thank you, kindly," then Melissa noticed Lindsay's wedges, "Cute shoes."

Lindsay said, "Thanks, Melissa."

Lola placed her hand on Lindsay's shoulder and told her, "Hey, Lindsay, the girls and are having a sleepover at my place tonight. Would you like to come?"

Lindsay smiled, "I'd love to!"

The girls chatted and had some frappuccinos then left to take a stroll around the campus. Lindsay wanted to show the girls her favorite spot, which are the fields. They all walked over there and watched the scenery. "This is so beautiful," said Victoria. "How long have you been around here?"

Lindsay answered, "Well, it started almost two months ago when I encountered a group of really tough aliens, who hurt my feelings. So I cried my eyes out and ran out here to be alone. After that, I've been using this spot to relax." Albertina looked at Lindsay and asked, "Who were these aliens that treated you so bad?" Lola answered, "Their called The Monstars. They maybe a rough bunch, but their cool." Then she heard voices coming from the basketball court. She got up and saw the Monstars shooting some hoops and playing around. She pointed out to the girls, "There they are; out on the court." The girls got up and saw them. They were all awestruck and got back down and looked at Lindsay.

Carrie gasped, "Those are the jerks?!"

Lindsay nodded her head. "Yep, that's them."

Melissa squealed, "They are so hot!"

Lindsay chuckled, "Yeah."

The girls walked back to the front and sat around the fountain discussing about their plans for tonight. "Okay, girls, the party will start at 7:30; we'll have make overs, play games, and watch TV." Carrie said with excitement, "Oooh, this gonna be a blast!" then Albertina looked at Lindsay and said to her, "Lindsay, Carrie and I could pick up at your place. Where do you live?" Lindsay answered, "I live 10 blocks away from the school."

Carrie gasped, "Hey, 'Tina and I live close to the school as well. So we should be set." With all that aside, the girls went home to get ready for the sleepover at Lola's.


	13. Pound's story and the sleepover

Over at the gym, The Monstars were working out. Bupkus and Pound were passing a medicine ball to one another and Pound seemed rather troubled. Bupkus could tell that something was bothering Pound. "Hey, man, what's up with you?" Bupkus asked. Pound looked up and responded, "Huh? Y-y-yeah, man; I'm straight." Bupkus stopped throwing the ball and shook his head in disbelief.

"Naw, naw, somethin' up; come on, man, let it out." They sat down and Pound heaved a big sigh and started off slowly. "Well, last night I had a dream about Lindsay…"

Bupkus interrupted, "You dreamt about Lindsay?!"

The others responded in unison, "Lindsay?!"

They all stopped what they were doing and joined Pound and Bupkus. Pound bowed his head in shame and shook it as he groaned. "Yes, Lindsay. Can I please finish?" so everybody remained silent as the orange Monstar went on with his story. "It all started where everything around me is a candy paradise. I was relaxing until I saw Lindsay come up to me..." Once again, he was interrupted by Bupkus. "Ooh, man, I bet she had on nothing…" then Bang punched Bupkus in the arm and told Pound to continue.

"Anyway, she had on a pretty dress and offered me some cookies. I shared one by putting it in my mouth and letting Lindsay kiss me." The boys all snickered with delight as Nawt asked, "What did you do after that?" Pound said, "That was it; nothing freaky happened." Then Blanko said, "Dude, like, that was an awesome dream. I mean other than the candy and sweets, you having Lindsay with you must have been a treat."

Pound's face was flushed and chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Man, you have no idea." He told his blue friend. "You know, it's funny," Bang thought, "out of all five of us, you were meaner to Lindsay. It took you quite a long time to like her, but I didn't think you would fall for her instantly." Pound thought about what Bang said and thought to himself, _"He's gotta point. Lindsay is a pretty girl and maybe I should her how I feel." _

Meanwhile, it was 7:30 p.m. at Lola's place; Victoria and Melissa were already there, setting up their sleep bags and bringing out smacks. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Lola went to answer the door. She opened the door and saw Lindsay, Carrie, and Albertina, who had finally arrived. The three of them walked inside got their stuff all situated; the girls got into their pajamas and got around to doing each other's make up. Then they formed a circle around the living room floor with two bowls of Chex mix and marshmallows drizzled in chocolate.

Lola starts off with sharing a funny story that happened a year when she, Bugs, and Daffy were helping Porky in cooking class and how she beat Bugs in a game of one-on-one on the court. The girls laughed and smiled at Lola's stories. "I love the part where Daffy slipped on some frosting and fell into the cake and gobbled it up!" Carrie cackled.

Melissa told Lola, "I think it's wonderful how you and Bugs became a couple."

Lola giggles, "Yeah. At first I thought he was a joke, but he turned out to be a great guy."

Then Albertina raised a brow and said, "Speaking of guys, how 'bout those wild beasts that we saw today out on the court?" The girls exclaimed with delight and Lola told Lindsay, "Hey, Lindsay, you been hanging out with the Monstars a lot. Why don't you tell the girls a little bit about them." The girls looked at Lindsay as she began. "Well, to give you all a heads up, these guys may look cool and fascinating, but their pretty dangerous." Then Victoria says, "Wait, what about the blue one? He seems rather gentle."

Lindsay looked at her, "Oh, his name is Blanko. Yeah he's the nice one in the group; matter of fact, he was the first Monstar to like me and the only one to say hi to me. Also, the green one is Bang, the purple one is Bupkus, the red one is Nawt, and the orange one is Pound."

Albertina then asked, "How did you get along with the rest of them?"

Lindsay went on, "Well after Blanko, Nawt was the second Monstar I met when I was in cooking class and needed someone to help me clean up the kitchen. Nawt came around and had to help me out. At first, he didn't want to be around me, but needed my help when the buffer got out of control. I saved him and we worked together. Once the kitchen floor was clean, we skated around and danced. Then I met Bang at the gym and beated him in a boxing match. Then I met Bupkus in a dance studio and he gave me a dance lesson. And _finally_, Pound came around. He was meanest one out of all of them; he cussed me out when I talk to him and his friends."

The girls gasped and shook their head in disappointment. Lindsay continued, "He and the boys were shooting hoops and Pound injured his knee."

At some point, a sweet smile spreads across her face as she went on, "He was so grateful when I helped him with his little injury and gave him a goody basket for being such a good patient. After that, he became really sweet, warm and tender like a humongous teddy bear." The girls looked at Lindsay and went "Awww!" in unison. Lola says, "Looks like somebody's in love." Lindsay blushed, "Well, I was smitten by him went I laid eyes on him. I also had a dream about him last night. "

The girls were all eager to hear about Lindsay's dream. "He was in my bedroom all naked and fresh out of the shower," the girls awed with excitement. Lindsay went on, "then a gust of wind blows off my clothes and Pound comes to bed to give me a message…on my chest." Everyone squealed and Lindsay's face was flushed. Albertina asked, "Now is he the orange alien you mentioned earlier?"

Lindsay answered, "Yes."

Melissa puts her hand on Lindsay's shoulder and says, "Its okay, Lindsay. I think it's wonderful that you love Pound." The others agree and talked about how they like the other Monstars.

Melissa says, "I think the purple one is delicious."

Carrie comes in and says, "ooh, girl ain't that the truth? I like that little red guy, Nawt; running around like the road runner."

Albertina shrugged, "I must admit, I'm smitten by that mean, green machine."

Victoria sighed, "And Blanko seems like a sweetie."

The girls are falling head over hills for the Monstars. Then Lola said, "Hey, ladies, would you like to watch _**Beauty and the Beast**_?" the girls snapped out of their trance and smiled with glee as Lola puts the movie on. They all sat in front of the TV with their snacks and enjoyed the movie throughout the movie.


	14. Halloween and Birthday Plans

The next morning, Lola and the girls woke up and had breakfast. While they were eating, the girls discuss about Halloween coming up in a few days and what they're going to be this year. Also, Lindsay announced that her birthday was coming real soon. After breakfast, the girls cleared the table, went to clean up the living room, got dress and packed their things. They all thanked Lola for a wonderful evening and headed out.

Once Albertina and Carrie dropped Lindsay off at her place, she thanked them for the ride and got inside the house. She settled her things down and went to get ready for school. Lindsay was all dressed, got her stuff, and drove off to school. When she arrived, the campus was decorated with fake spider webs and spiders, ghosts, witches, and all kinds of monsters. As she came in the front entrance, Daffy ran up to her to say hi and walked her to art class.

After art class, she went to speech class and met up with Lola. As class ended, Lola and Lindsay went to join Daffy, Bugs, and Porky for lunch outside by the Fountain. Bugs looks at Lindsay and munches on a carrot as he says, "Eh, Lindsay, I heard you got a birthday coming up,"

Lindsay looked at the grey rabbit, "Why, yes I do; it's November 2nd. Porky smiled, "That sound's w-w-won-wonderful, Lindsay, I bet you're r-real-really excited."

Lindsay responded, "I sure am. I'm also looking forward to Halloween."

Daffy tells Lindsay that there's going to be a get together on campus for Halloween and that she should come. Lindsay was thrilled about Halloween night in Looney Tune Academy. Then Daffy made a suggestion, "You know, you should have the party here at the school; we can have a big celebration!"

Lindsay smiled, "That's a great idea, Daffy." Bugs and Lola looked at each other for a second then looked at everyone and told them, "Eh, guys, Lola and I are gonna take a stroll around the campus. We'll see ya later." So they left while the others went to the library.

Meanwhile, inside the gym, the Monstars were sitting on the bleachers, talking until they heard the double doors open and saw Bugs and Lola walk inside. "Bugs! Lola! What's up?" the Monstars called out. The two rabbits took a seat on the bleachers and Pound asked, "What brings you two here in the gym?" Lola starts off, "Oh, Bugs and I wanted to say hi and wanted to if you were looking to Halloween coming up." The Monstars nodded and said yeah. Nawt cackled, "I can't wait to sink my teeth into all that candy!" Bupkus then added, "I can't wait for the party; it's gonna be bangin'!" Then Bugs went on, "Also, Lindsay has a birthday coming up in November" The Monstars were uber excited to hear the news. Bugs continued, "Me, Lola, Daffy, and Porky are planning to throw a big celebration for her and wanted to know if ya fellas would like to help."

The guys exclaimed, "We'd love to!"

Bugs and Lola smiled and told the boys what they needed to do to help. Nawt came up with a brilliant idea on throwing a big surprise with an enormous cake. The others liked the idea and followed Lola and Bugs to the lounge to think of some other ideas for the party.


	15. The Halloween Party

Three days have passed and October 31st has finally arrived. Tonight is the night of the Halloween party at Looney Tune Academy. At the entrance, there was a fog, spiders and cats with glowing eyes, and creepy music and sound effects. The party is being held in the party hall and Witch Hazel was steering a brew in a black cauldron cackling then takes the ladle out to take a sip. She tastes it and says to herself, "Needs a little sugar." So she pulls out a bag of sugar, dumps the whole bag in the cauldron and continues to steer.

Every tune was there, mingling, enjoying the music and the refreshments. Outside at the entrance, Lindsay comes in dressed as Mary in _Mary had a little lamb. _She wore an off-the-shoulder dress that was lavender with a layer skirt and has a pink bow on the side. Her accessories were pearl earrings, pink choker, little white gloves and a little plush lamb. Lindsay also wore her hair half back with curls held by a pink ribbon. As she walked around, she was called on by the girls. She ran to them and noticed their costumes: Victoria was Belle from _Beauty and the Beast, _Melissa as Dorothy from _The Wizard of_ _Oz, _Albertina as a gypsy, and Carrie as Snow White. The girls complimented each other on their costumes and went on to find the party hall.

Suddenly, Lindsay noticed the Monstars walking around; they too were in costume: Pound was dressed as Barry White, Bang as Jason Voorhees, Bupkus as a majestic lion, Nawt as Freddy Krueger, and Blanko as Prince Adam a.k.a the Beast. Lindsay called on to them and the boys heard her voice as they smiled and waved to her. Lindsay walks over to them and the girls followed her. "Wow, you guys look great!" Lindsay said. The Monstars said thanks and told her how lovely she looks in her costume. Then Lindsay goes on, "Oh, guys, I want you to meet the girls; this is Victoria, Melissa, Albertina, and Carrie." The girls smiled and said hi to the Monstars. The guys greeted them with smiles.

Victoria walked up to Blanko and said, "You must be Blanko; you look really handsome."

Blanko chuckled, "Thanks. You look beautiful."

Carrie looked at Nawt and squealed with glee. "OMG! I'm a huge fan of Freddy Krueger! I'm Carrie by the way."

Nawt smiled, "Hey, Carrie; I'm Nawt."

Then Nawt does a little magic trick by using his glove to pull something from the back of Carrie's head. It was an apple. The girl looked at the red Monstar with awe and said, "I think I'm in love."

Bupkus went up to Melissa with a sexy smile as he introduced himself. "Well, hello there, Dorothy," He takes her hand and gives it a kiss. "The name's Bupkus." Melissa blushed and giggled, "You're such a gentleman. My name is actually Melissa and you are one sexy lion." Bupkus gives a growl, which made Melissa laugh.

Bang lifts he mask and looks at Albertina, but doesn't say anything for he was awestruck by her beauty. Instead, he blew a little fire heart, which impressed Albertina. Lindsay held on to Pound's arm as he said to everybody, "Y'all ready to go inside?" They all responded "yeah". So the girls held on to the guys' arms as all walked over to the party hall.

When they got inside, they found a big table for all of them to sit at. They talked and got to know one another. "So, how did you girls meet?" Blanko asked. Melissa answered, "Lola introduced me and the girls to Lindsay a few days ago at the lounge. We also had a sleepover at Lola's place the other night."

Then Carrie jumps in, "Before the sleepover, Lindsay took us to fields and then we saw you guys play out on the court." Bang said, "So you girls watched us play?" The girls responded yes. Lindsay examines Pound and told him, "Pound, you look so fresh in this suit." Pound smiled, "Thanks. You look really sweet in lavender and pink with your cute little lamb." He gently scratches the stuffed lamb and chuckles.

Melissa also has a stuffed animal of her own; a Yorkshire terrier named Toto in a little basket. Bupkus took the dog out of the basket and began snuggling it. Melissa swooned and looked at the purple Monstar all starry eyed. "You are so sweet with animals." Melissa said as she strokes Bupkus's mane, which him meow and purr. The girls went "aahed" and laughed while the guys rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

After that, they all got up from their table to get dinner. While they were eating, Bugs, Lola, Porky, and Daffy came up to the table to say hi to everyone. Bugs and Lola were dressed as Bonnie and Clyde, Porky was Elvis Presley, and Daffy was Beetlejuice. "Hey, everybody," Bugs said. Everyone said hi and told the tunes how great they look in their costumes. Then Bugs nudged Daffy's arm and told him, "Eh, Daffy, was there something you needed take care of?"

Daffy raised a brow, "What?"

Bugs motioned his head to Lindsay to refresh Daffy's memory. Finally, the mallard duck remembers what he's supposed to do and said, "Oh! Say, Lindsay, can I barrow you for a moment?" Lindsay shrugged, "Uh, sure, Daffy." So she leaves the others to go with Daffy to play some games.

Lola, Porky, and Bugs pulled out some chairs to finish discussing their plans for the Birthday celebration. "You fellas didn't squeal about the celebration, did ya?" The Monstars shook their heads. Then Carrie asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Nawt answered, "We're throwing a special birthday party for Lindsay."

The girls gasped and smiled. "When is her birthday?" Victoria asked. "On November 2nd." Bang said. Porky added, "Yeah, it's gonna be big." The ladies reacted with awe and asked if they could help out. The guys were happy that the girls are willing to lend a hand. So they discussed about throwing the party in party hall, which they are in, and thought about making the place fancy and colorful.

Meanwhile, Daffy and Lindsay were coming back to the table. Daffy's face was soaked, because he was in an apple bobbing contest and won a lovely goody basket. "Hey, everyone; we're back." Bugs say, "I see you won something." Daffy proudly shows off his goody basket to everyone as he rants, "Yes! I am the apple bobbing champ…and I'm giving it to Lindsay." He hands the basket over to her. Lindsay was confused but pleased with Daffy's generosity. "Why, Daffy…"

Then he cuts her off saying, "No, no, don't say it. Think of it as an early birth…I mean a peace offering for being wonderful." Lindsay smiled, "Why, thank you, Daffy." She gives him a kiss, which made the duck melt. Everyone laughed as Porky flapped Daffy back to his regular form and Lola smiles, "That was very kind of you, Daffy."

Bugs added, "Yeah. Never thought you had it in ya, doc."

Bupkus got out of his chair and announced, "I don't know about y'all, but I'm ready to hit the dance floor." He heads off to the dance floor and every one follows. Pound puts his hand out to Lindsay and she takes it. The two of them go to the floor and danced the night away.


	16. Preparing for the party

"Last night was a blast!" Lindsay told herself as she was getting dressed. She headed off to school and to her surprise the Tunes were not at the entrance waiting for like they always do. Then she checked the lounge, the library, and the fountain; no one was around. She even looked went to the basketball court and the fields to find the Monstars and the girls; none of them were around. Lindsay was curious and kind of worried. So she goes into the library by herself to catch up on some reading.

Suddenly, Daffy comes around and sees Lindsay by herself. He walks over to her says, "Hiya, toots! How's it going?" Lindsay says, "Hey, Daffy. I'm just reading; also I've been around the campus looking for the Tunes, The Monstars, and the girls, but couldn't find them. Have you seen them?" Daffy shook his head in response and said, "Nope." Lindsay shrugged, "Well, I guess they some things to do. Anyway, how have you been?"

Daffy shrugged, "Eh, a little bored; couldn't find anyone to kick it with. Would you like to hang with me over at the park?"

Lindsay answered, "Sure. Let me go put this book away."

She goes over to the book shelves while Daffy waits for her. While she was out of site, Daffy pulls out his phone to send a text to someone. Very quickly, he finishes and puts it away as Lindsay was coming back. "I'm ready." Daffy hold out his hand and leads Lindsay out of the library and out onto the park.

Meanwhile, the Tunes, the Monstars, and the girls were all in the party cleaning up and getting things prepared for Lindsay's birthday. Porky, Bupkus, Lola and Melissa were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the cake and preparing the food, Pound, Nawt, and Carrie were blowing up balloons, Blanko and Victoria put up the banner, and Bang and Albertina put up the streamers. Bugs's phone began vibrating and pulled it out to see who it was. It was a text message from Daffy, letting him know that he has Lindsay and didn't squeal about the party.

"Well, folks," said Bugs, "I just got a text from Daffy; he has Lindsay over at the park far from the campus. So we're doing great." Everybody sighed with relief. Then Carrie and Nawt were having fun with the balloons and confetti. "Hey, you two quit messin' around and take these balloons." Pound told them. He hands Carrie several huge balloons, which made her float. Thankfully, Blanko caught her. "Whoa, thanks, Blanko." Carrie said.

"No problem, dudette." Blanko told her.

He gently puts her down on the ground and ties the balloons to the banner. Nawt wanted to give it a try so Pound gives Nawt the balloons and he too floated up to where Victoria is standing at the top of the ladder and she grabs Nawt by his waist so he could tie the balloons to the banner. He slid down the ladder and said how cool it was. Nawt and Carrie hi-fived each other and laughed. Bupkus, Melissa, Lola, and Porky came out of the kitchen to take a break. "Well, the cake is all finished and th-th-the food is all set." Porky announced. Bupkus's face had some frosting on his face and apron so Melissa grabbed a cloth to wipe up the spot. Then she asked Bupkus to bow down to clean his face.

Pound blew up another balloon but starts seeing something. It was a vision of Lindsay smiling at him and Pound chuckles. She puckers her lips to blow a kiss to him then Pound closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the balloon. He made a loud smooching sound then all of a sudden, he stopped and saw everybody looking at him like all weird. The orange Monstar looked flushed and flashed an embarrassing smile. "My bad," he grumbled as he lets go of the balloon. Lola puts her hand on Pound's arm and said, "Something getting to you?"

He shook his head and shrugged, "No. It's nothing."

Bang comes in and wiggles his eye brows, "You're right; it's someone." Lola gasped, "Pound, are you in love with someone?" Carrie jumps into the conversation and points out, "He's in love with Lindsay." Pound snapped, "I don't love her. I just like her." Blanko comes in and tells his friend, "Dude, it's okay if you love Lindsay; she's awesome." Pound heaved a big sigh and said, "Forget it. Can someone please give me a hand with rest of these balloons and confetti?" Everyone dropped the conversation and went back to finish decorating.


	17. The Big Surprise!

November 2nd finally arrived and Lindsay is very excited. This morning she received numerous telephone messages from her relatives and a package from her mother. She opened up the package and pulls out a black halter neck dress with pink polka dots all over and a pink flower pinned on the front. Then she sees a birthday card and opens it to discover a gift certificate from the spa. She decided to day at the spa on her special day.

Lindsay got dressed and drove off to the spa. Once she got there, she check herself in and waited for someone to assist her. A lady came and called on Lindsay to show her to the ladies' room. She went inside to change her clothes into a robe and slippers and walk out to get started. First, she got a mani/pedi, second, a facial, third, a message, and finally, she got her hair done; a high ponytail with curls and a tendril. After that, she went into the lounge to relax and drank some water. After a good twenty minutes of listening to jazz music and drinking water, Lindsay decided to head back home.

She went to back to the ladies' room to change her clothes and grabbed her stuff to head out. When Lindsay got home, she got a text message from the girls. They all wished her a happy birthday and told her to be ready by 6:00 p.m. for they have something special for her at Looney Tune Academy. Lindsay looked at her watch to check the time, which reads 4:50. So she texted back and went to go get ready. She got out the dress her mother gave her and laid it down on her bed. She got undressed and hopped in the shower, brushed her teeth, applied some make-up, puts on her diamond earring studs and diamond bracelet, and ties a pink ribbon in her hair. She then slipped on a pair of black silk stockings, got on her dress and black heels with straps.

The time was 5:59 and the doorbell rings. She grabs her silver handbag and answers the door. When she opened the door she saw Elmer Fudd dressed as a chauffeur. His takes off his hand and introduces himself. "Good evening, miss. I am Elmer Fudd, yo' limo dwiver and might I say you look vewy stunning." Lindsay does a little cursty and says thank you. Elmer continues, "So without further ado, yo' chawiot awaits you." He presents the white Chrysler 300 limo to Lindsay and she reacted with awe. Lindsay locks up her house and she and Elmer walked to the vehicle.

He opens the door for her and is amazed with the interior and lighting. She and Elmer were ready to head off. As Lindsay enjoys the ride, she thinks about what the surprise is going to be. They finally reached the entrance to the school and Elmer gets out letting Lindsay out of the limo. She steps out and gets a greeting from Bugs and Lola. The rabbits were amaze to see her. "Hey, Birthday girl," Lola said as she and Bugs hugged Lindsay. Bugs thank Elmer for safely bringing Lindsay to the school. He goes off to park the limo while Bugs and Lola tie a blind fold over her eyes.

They held her hands as they lead her to the party. Behind the double doors, Daffy peeps through the windows to see Bugs and Lola with Lindsay. He lets everybody know that the guest of honor is on her way and to get into position. When the three of them finally reached the double doors, Bugs and Lola let go of Lindsay's hands to push the doors open. They grab her hands to let her inside, then remove her blind fold and turned on the lights. Everybody jumps out and shouts "SURPRISE!" a big smile spread across Lindsay's face and the girls came and formed a group hug.

"Happy Birthday, Lindsay!" they shouted. Lindsay was overcome with joy. "Oh my goodness, this is wonderful; it looks like the inside of a royal palace!" Then Victoria tells her, "You look awesome! I love the sparkling pink nail polish." the others agree. Lindsay thanks them then wonders where the Monstars are. "I wonder if the Monstars are." Carrie tells her, "don't worry they'll come; their just running late." So Lindsay goes on to mingle with her guest until Porky and Daffy present a humongous chocolate cake with pink flowers and reads "**Happy Birthday, Lindsay**". Lindsay was awestruck. "Goodness!" Wile E. Coyote lowers the rope that he is tied to and lid up the candles. "I may need a ladder to climb up." Lindsay thought. Albertina assured Lindsay, "Oh that won't be necessary." She points to the candles, which appear to be sparkles but are actually explosives. Everybody gathers around to sing happy birthday.

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy Birthday, dear Lindsay…_

All of a sudden, the sparkles exploded like fireworks cause the top of the cake to pop open letting out balloons, confetti, and streamers to fly out. Then the Monstars jumped out and got to the ground dressed as Chippendales. They pick up the song at the end:

_Happy Birthday…to…you!_

Bupkus finishes off with a croon. Everybody clapped and cheered. Lindsay was really stunned with what the Monstars are wearing, the girls squealed with delight, and then the Monstars approached Lindsay. Pound picked her up and twirled around saying, "Well, don't you look pretty." He puts her down and the others told her how great she looks. Lindsay thanked the guys and went to go sit at the big table to eat lunch.


	18. dinner and special tribute

Over at the buffet table, there was huge selecting of food: pizzas, burgers, pastas, salads, fries, hot dogs, steaks, beans, corn, macaroni 'n cheese, chicken, lobsters, crabs, salmon, pies, doughnut, cookies, parfaits, ice cream, brownies, chocolate fondue, cheese fondue, vegetable platter, fruit salad, shrimp and cocktail, and breadsticks.

As for the drinks: water, iced tea, lemonade, Pepsi, Coke, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew, fruit punch, orange soda, grape soda, tropical punch, smoothies, and milkshakes

Lindsay couldn't believe how huge and endless the buffet table was; she didn't know where to start. _"So much food…so little time,"_ she thought. Lindsay grabs herself a plate and finally makes her decision: salmon on a bed of spinach, crab legs, and shrimp. After getting her food, she took her seat at the big table with the girls and the Monstars. Everybody was enjoying their dinner and then got up to get dessert. Everyone got some birthday and sides of their choices. The cake was super delicious; the Monstars stuffed their faces with cake along with other goodies and are cover in frosting, pastries, cream, and crumbs. The guys were packing it in until the noticed the girls looking at them funny; seeing their faces stuffed with food and making a mess.

However, Lindsay finds it cute and witty. The boys swallowed their food then led out a big belch that caused the building to shake. Everybody heard it and all eyes were on the Monstars. The 5 aliens gave embarrassing chuckles and said, "Sorry." Lindsay began to laugh and compliment the Monstars. "That was hilarious and pretty cool." Then everybody joins in with laughter. After a good laugh, everybody went back to eating.

The guys apologized to the girls for the rude behavior. The ladies forgave them and told them that it was pretty funny. Everybody has finished eating then the Monstars went up stage to make an announcement. Nawt did a sound check on the mic and spoke into it:

"Excuse…Excuse us, can we have everybody's attention please?" Everybody was silent and gave the Monstars their full attention. Nawt went on. "Thank you. My friends and I have something that we would like to share in a tribute to the birthday girl. Now for us, it isn't easy meeting new creatures and making friends. We didn't know what to except when first saw Lindsay. But I gotta say we all took her the wrong way; she turned to be just like any other human on the planet, but with some unique features. Like the time when I had to help Lindsay clean up a cooking class and the buffer span out of control and she was there to save me. I also enjoyed skating around the polished floor with her."

Nawt hands the microphone to Blanko:

"I never thought of Lindsay as being weird. I actually kinda liked her when I first saw her. We have art class together and I saw her paint a portrait, which was, like, awesome. We even created a masterpiece by splashing paint everywhere and hung it up in the studio. Anybody is welcome to come and check it out. Mostly, I wanna say Lindsay rocks."

Next up is Bang:

"Uh…well, I'll be honest; I don't like to talk out in front of an audience, but tonight I'll make an exception. It started off pretty shaky when I got to know Lindsay at the gym. She seemed skittish when she got a load of me, but I was so impressed when I got a load of her. I taught her how to kick box and had a boxing match then she beat me to a punch! Didn't think the girl had it in her. Though I truly deserved it after giving her the finger on the day of when the guys and I arrived on campus." The green Monstar was tearing up. "I'm sorry. That's all I got to say."

Bupkus comes in and take the mic:

"Lindsay is a stunning young lady; such elegance and poise. Meeting her was a treat. I was in the dance studio stretching and she walks in. I didn't mind having Lindsay with me for she too was going to do some dancing. She did get a little nervous when I offered to give her a little dance lesson, but she got over it quickly. All that aside, she is a darling."

Finally, it was Pound's turn:

"Finally, now that it's my turn. Now I have been feeling like a crappy leader when the guys and I arrived to the school. Bugs and Lola gave us a warm welcome and were kind to introduce us to Lindsay. At first, I thought she was a damn fool. But it turns out, I was the damn fool; she really liked us from the start and wanted to befriend us, but we never…" He paused for a second when the guys glared at him. "I mean _I _never gave her a chance. It wasn't until the day when I injured my knee looking for the basketball and Lindsay was willing to help me. Also, I got a special treat for being a good patient. I just wish I could go back and do better. Instead, I acted like a total dick. Lindsay is such heart; I never thought I would meet someone who was so sweet and forgiving to such a big jerk like me."

At the end, The Monstars said all together:

"WE LOVE YOU, LINDSAY AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Everybody applauded and cheered and Lindsay ran over to the stage to the Monstars' warm embrace. "Guys, that was wonderful; I loved it." She said. "Hey, it was our pleasure. Such a sweet, pretty young thang like you deserves a special tribute." Lindsay was flattered. Then Blanko asked, "Hey, why don't we play some party games?" Everyone says yeah and went to have some fun.


	19. Party Games

Foghorn Leghorn hung a piñata and announced, "I say, who wants to be the first to beat up this piñata?" Everyone went over to him and spotted Lindsay standing in front. "Hey, why don't we give the Birthday girl go first?" he says. The roster takes Lindsay's hand to come up front and ties a blind fold over her eyes and gives her a bat. Then he turns her around a few times and lets her take a swing. Lindsay swings the bat several times, but didn't get the piñata. After her turn, she takes of the blind fold and lets someone have a turn.

Blanko comes up and gives it a try. He swung the bat and accidently whacked Pound on the head and the butt. Everybody laughed except for Pound; he was snatches the bat and clunks Blanko on the head. The blue Monstar rubbed his head, takes off the blind fold and whines, "Dude! What gives?" Pound tells him, "Man, go sits yo' goofy ass down somewhere, before I whack you myself." Pound decides to go and try. He puts the blind fold over his eyes and picks up the bat. Everyone had to stand back and give Pound some room to make his move. The orange took a big swing and bashed the whole piñata to bits.

Candy was flying everywhere and everybody piled up on the floor to get some sweets. Pound scooped up a hand full of Reese's peanut butter cups, Twix's, and Kit Kat and handed them over to Lindsay. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you." Pound shrugged, "You're welcome, baby." The next game was musical chairs. Lindsay, Nawt, Carrie, Victoria, Melissa, Daffy, Bugs, and Lola volunteered to play the game while Porky controlled the music. He pushes the play button on the stereo to start the music. The eight players walked around the chairs, looking kind of nervous. All of sudden the music stops and everyone tries to get a chair all except for Melissa got a chair; Melissa was out of the game. So the game continues.

Throughout the game, it was Lindsay, then Daffy, then Bugs, then Lola, then Victoria. Finally, it was down to two players: Nawt and Carrie. Porky plays the music and the two players walked around a chair. As the music stops, Carrie pulls a fast one and takes the chair. Carrie wins and receives a goody bag. Nawt was a little disappointed but was glad that Carrie won. Carrie hugs Nawt to make him feel better. "Hey let's play twister." Nawt declared. He pulls out the plastic mat and spinner. Everyone who was playing took off their shoes and sat around the mat. Daffy wanted to go first so Tweety took over the spinner and told him what to do. "Okay, Daffy its left hand green." Daffy places his left hand on a green spot on the mat. Then Lindsay was up. Tweety spins the spinner. "It is going to be left foot yellow." Lindsay comes onto the mat and puts her left foot on a yellow spot. As the game went on, Bupkus got on the mat, putting his right foot on the blue spot close to Lindsay's foot. Then Blanko came in, arching his left leg over Bupkus to get to the green spot. Carrie joins the fun by clawing under Lindsay's stomach to touch the blue spot. Nawt gets in there leaning over Carrie to place his right hand on a red spot. Sylvester was the last to join by placing his left foot on the red spot.

Everyone tried keeping their balance as Sylvester got by Bupkus's legs to reach his right hand on the yellow spot. Suddenly, Daffy lets out a big sneeze causing Bupkus and Blanko to lose balance, followed by Carrie falling and Sylvester getting crushed. Nawt and Lindsay remained standing in their places, which results in a tie. Everyone cheered as Nawt and Lindsay got up from the mat and hi-five each other. The others who were still on the mat got up and Bupkus noticed Sylvester was under him now is flattened. "Oh, damn! Here man let help you." Bupkus got up and helped the poor cat by flapping him to his normal form.

Bupkus says, "You alright, man? I'm sorry." Sylvester brushed himself and accepted Bupkus's apology.

"Can we play something else that doesn't involved getting squashed?" Bupkus spotted an empty bottle and thought of another great game. "Who wants to play spin-the-bottle?" He asked with a cheeky smile. He also Lindsay next to him, trying to hide her blush and smile. "Oh, I know you wanna play. You ain't scare, are ya baby?" she shook her head and said, "No. I would love to play."

Melissa jumped up and shouted, "I do!"

Bang shrugged, "I'm in."

Victoria smiled, "Me too."

Albertina grinned, "Ditto."

Nawt and Carrie agreed to join the others. Bang put away Twister to make a nice spot for everyone to play spin-the-bottle. They all form a circle by sitting criss-cross. "Who's going first?" Nawt asked. Albertina handed the bottle to Lindsay and said, "Why don't we let the birthday girl go first." Everybody smiled at Lindsay as she gave a nervous smile. She places the bottle in the middle of the circle and gives it a spin. It stops and lands on Nawt. The red Monstar smiles and wiggles his brows at Lindsay, walking on all fours like a wild animal over to her. Once they were face to face, Nawt gives her a big smooch on the lips.

Lindsay laughed, "Goodness! I didn't see that coming." After that, it was Bupkus's turn. The bottle lands on Albertina. Bupkus grins motions his finger to her and she confidently walks over to him and presses her lips against his. Bupkus and chuckles as Albertina went back to her spot next to Lindsay. Bang went up to spin the bottle and it lands on Victoria. Victoria giggled but Bang pulled a nervous smile. Victoria noticed Bang looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I…uh…" then he whispered in her ear, "I've never kissed a girl before." Victoria gave him a sweet smile and rubbed his chin. "Aw, don't be scare; it's just a kiss. Would it make you comfortable if I kiss you on the cheek?" the green Monstar nodded his head then winced as she placed her lips against his cheek. As that was over, Bang looked stunned. "Wow!"

Victoria smiled as she asked, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Bang shook his head, "No, that was pretty cool. You have soft lips." Victoria blushes, "Thanks."

Victoria sits back down and Carrie gets up to take a spin. The bottle stops on Pound and Carrie springs into actions and pounces onto Pound's belly covering his face with kisses. The orange Monstar laughed as Carrie hugged him and said, "Man, you are so fluffy," Pound smiled, "Thanks." Carrie looked over to Lindsay and told her, "Lindsay you were right; he _is _a humongous teddy bear." Pound gave Lindsay a grin, which made the girl blush. Blanko was up next; he spins the bottle and it lands on Melissa. She smiles at the blue Monstar and he smiles back. Melissa gets up and Blanko kneel down to get a kiss. She plants a kiss right on his forehead making the blue Monstar blush and chuckle.

After playing a few games of spin-the-bottle, _**I Can't Help It**_by Michael Jackson began to play. "Oh, that's my jam!" Pound exclaimed. He bows down and puts his hand out to Lindsay like a gentleman and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Lindsay smiles, "Why yes, you may."

She takes his hand and he leads her to the dance floor. The guys did the same with the girls and they all waltz onto the dance floor.


	20. Dancing the night away

The others tunes got into pairs and on the dance floor to join the girls and the Monstars. The boys held the girls close to them as they danced to the music. Nawt spins Carrie around then Carrie does the same and the couple gets closer, Bupkus dips Melissa, and Blanko twirls Victoria. Bang was confused and nervous because he's never danced with a girl before. Albertina was willing to teach the reluctant Monstar. "Come here; let me show you how it's done: you use your left hand to steer while the right hand goes on the hip." She takes his right hand and places it around her hip. Bang gulped when his hand touched Albertina's side. The girl smiled at the green Monstar and he smiled back.

Bang was really making progress at slow dancing and laughs with joy. Pound and Lindsay were dancing until Pound came to a halt to surprise Lindsay with something. He does a little trick where pulls out something from his back and reveals a sparkling tiara! Lindsay was stunned as Pound placed the tiara on her head. She hugged Pound and said, "Pound, it's beautiful! Thank you so much."

Pound smiled, "You're welcome, baby."

Then Pound's face really lit up when _**Love's theme **_by the love unlimited orchestra featuring Barry White began to play. "Ah, this is my jam!" Lindsay smiled, "I like this song too!" Pound lifted Lindsay off her feet and twirled her around. The couple was in a trance where they appear to be out in a starry night dancing by a nearby fountain. Pound had on a white suit and Lindsay wore a white flowy dress. They waltz around the garden gazing into each other's eyes. They kissed and their feet were lifted off the ground as the floated into the stars. The kissing stops as Pound and Lindsay find themselves up in the sky.

Then a road of piano keys appeared in the sky and the couple slid on it. At the end of the ride, they stood up at the moon and shared another kiss. Back to reality, everyone applauded for the couple. Lindsay and Pound laughed and smiled at each other. The song _Poison_by BELL BIV DEVOE came on and Nawt was break dancing. Everybody was cheering and then they all formed soul train line.

After hours of fun, everyone went home but the tunes, Monstars, and girls stayed behind to clean up. Once that was finished, everyone went outside by the fountain and talked about what a spectacular even this turned out to be. "Best…Birthday…Party…EVER!" Lindsay exclaimed. Her friends laughed and Albertina said to her, "Well, we are all glad that you loved the party." Victoria asked, "What was your favorite part of the party?"

Lindsay thought about it and answered, "Honesty, there were a lot of cool stuff we did tonight; I can't seem to pick that one thing that sums it all." She continues, "I loved it when the Monstars popped out of the cake during the birthday song, the speeches, and spin-the-bottle."

Carrie jumps in, "Well, I thought the beating of the piñata was the best; watching Pound getting whacked by Blanko was hilarious."

The others agreed and laughed. Bupkus gave a big yawn and told his friends, "I don't know about y'all, but I am dog tired." The other guys agreed with their purple friend and decided to call it a night. The girls were feeling a little tired and are thinking of calling it a night. They said good night to the Monstars, but before they left, Lindsay walked over to guys. She gave each Monstar a hug and said, "I really had a great time tonight and you guys are wonderful. I mean the cake, the games, and the dancing…"

Bupkus cuts in, "Hey, it was our pleasure."

Then Nawt jumps in, "Yeah, we wanted to do something big and mind blowing for you."

Bang had a tear coming from his eye and Blanko noticed. "Dude, what's up?" he asked. The green Monstar answered, "Nothing, just a gust of wind blowing in my eye." He walks over to Lindsay with open arms, picks her up from the ground and sobbed, "Normally, I'm not an emotional kind of guy, but I got to get this off my chest: Lindsay, you are one cool chick."

Lindsay smiled, "Oh, thanks, Bang. You are one cool guy." Bang blushed and smiled.

Then Lindsay sighed, "Well, I'll see you all next week." She went to join the girls while she waved good bye to the Monstars. The girls all looked back to the guys and shouted, "Good boys!" the Monstars shot back, "Good night girls!" the girls blew kisses to the Monstars, which made them blush and chuckle. Then the Monstars blew kisses back to the girls, which made them blush and giggle. After that, they got to their cars and headed on home.


	21. Splash day at the gym

A week went by and Lindsay still kept thinking about her birthday party and what a big success it was. She also dreamt about how sexy the Monstars were that night and that special moment she and Pound had on the dance floor. Today is Friday, which means Lindsay doesn't have any classes. She thought for a second about what she wanted to do for the day and finally decided to head on down to the school gym, where they have an indoor swimming pool. She fixed a quick breakfast and went to her room to get dress. After that, she packs her orange bikini, deodorant, body lotion, phone and extra clothes in her bag. Then she headed out to her truck and drove off to Looney Tune Academy.

Once Lindsay got to there, she parked her truck near the gym so that she doesn't have to walk all around campus looking for the gym. As Lindsay enters the gym, she heads on over to the ladies' locker room to change into her bathing suit. She puts all of her belongings in a locker and heads over to the pool. As Lindsay enters, she was awestruck by how huge and exciting it looked; equipped with water slides, water fountains, water falls, waters tunnels (one with an aquarium where you can see one of the slides can let you see all the fish), a Jacuzzi, a lazy river that circles around the whole inside of the building, a bridge, and a huge wave pool.

"JESUS! THIS PLACE IS EPIC!" Lindsay exclaimed. When she got to the lounging area by the wave pool, she saw her friends and shouted, "Hey ladies!" The girls looked up and smiled as they saw Lindsay coming. They got from their chairs and ran to her with open arms. "Wow, y'all look fabulous," she told them. The girls said thanks and told Lindsay how great she looked in her bathing suit. She said thanks and joined the girls for some relaxation. "I gotta say, this school is full of surprises; this place is incredible!" said Lindsay.

"Got that right," agreed Melissa.

Carrie spoke up, "Yeah, we could've thrown the party here if the tunes told us about this indoor waterpark, but it doesn't matter; the party was perfect the way it was. I can't stop thinking about it," Albertina informs Lindsay, "Lindsay, Carrie has been thinking about your party nonstop." Lindsay smiled, "Oh, I don't blame her; the party was spectacular. Everyone did a wonderful job getting it all prepared. I also thought the Monstars looked "dashing"." The girls all agreed with Lindsay. Carrie continues, "Those boys were brilliant at coming out the cake and dancing. I'm still cracking up about Blanko whacking Pound on the head. "the girls laughed and talked some more about the Monstars until low and behold Victoria heard male voices that sounded familiar and looked up to see who it was. She gasped, "Girls, look who's here!" the other girls looked up and were stunned; it was the Monstars! The guys were walking around and checking out this amazing atmosphere then came up to the lounging area and saw the girls. They all smiled and walked up to the girls to say hello.

"Hello, ladies!" said the Monstars.

"Hello, boys!" said the girls.

"My, my; you ladies sure look scrumptious." Bupkus said as he licked his lips and grins. The girls giggled and Carrie said while fanning herself, "whew! It's like every time you guys come around, you set the room a blaze." Nawt bounces in and says, "Got that right, sweetheart. See, the guys and I know to liven up a room; I mean look at us." He and the guys pose and flex for the girls. The girls were enjoying this little gun show that the boys were putting on. Pound walks up to Lindsay all macho saying, "Hey there, sweetness,"

Lindsay smiled, "Hey, big boy, how's it goin'?"

Pound sucks in his gut then struts as he responds, "Nothin' much; just staying in shape. You like what you see?" Lindsay shrugs, "Maybe…" Pound looked confused and questions "What?" then realize he couldn't hold in his gut much longer and got back to his regular shape. Lindsay grins, "Now that's more like it," She gets up to hug his tummy and rubs it as she says, "that's my big guy right there." The orange Monstar chuckles, "oh you like this?"

Lindsay answers, "Yeah. I like 'em big and fluffy." Pound chuckles and gives Lindsay's head a kiss.

Blanko says to Victoria, "Hey, Vicky, I saw this cool area where you can surf. Would you like to check it out?" Victoria nods her head "Sure," so the two head out to have fun as the other whatever they wanted to do: Nawt and Carrie went on water slides, Bupkus and Melissa got on the lazy river, Bang and Albertina hung at the Jacuzzi, and Pound and Lindsay went to the waving pool. Pound splashed into the water and Lindsay came after. As she swam up to the surface, she didn't see Pound anywhere until she fell something from underwater grabbing her. A huge orange figure jumps out and roars, making Lindsay shriek and giggle with delight. Then the waves start coming in and Pound and Lindsay laughed with joy.


	22. Getting closer

Meanwhile, Nawt and Carrie made it at the top to the water slides. They grabbed a double inner tube and went on a huge turquoise color water slide. "You ready for this?" Carrie asked. "I am ready, baby!" exclaimed Nawt. The two screamed with excitement when the slide made a big drop. Throughout the ride, Carrie and Nawt went through every loop, bump, swerve and gone through a dark tunnel. Then made a big splash and got soaked big time at the end. Carrie laughed, "That was awesome!" then she gives Nawt a big, wet hug, which surprised the red Monstar. He smiles and puts his arms around Carrie saying, "I think you're awesome." Carrie pulls back and gasped, "Oh, Nawt," and gives him big kisses right on the lips, making his eyeballs bug out. Carrie stops and looks at Nawt's goofy expression. She giggles, "You're so cute. Come on; let's go on some more rides!" The girl zips off while holding Nawt's hand, making his whole arm stretch then he flies off screen with hearts flying in the air.

Victoria and Blanko were over in the area where the surf ride is. "Wow! That looks like fun." Victoria said.

Blanko asked, "Wanna give it a try?"

Victoria answered, "Okay."

Blanko let her up and got her a boogie board. Victoria placed it on the water and got on while Blanko held her hand to keep her from slipping and falling. "You got it?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm good, you can let go now." Blanko released Victoria and she spread her arms out to keep her balance. She did go for a minute until she slipped and got pushed by the waves. Blanko helped her up and Victoria coughed up some water. "Man, it's a lot harder than it looks." Blanko told her, "yeah it gets a little tricky after a few tries, but after that it's a breeze. Here I'll show you." Blanko takes the boogie board to give Victoria a demonstration. "First, you gotta keep both feet far apart; one up front and one in the back. Second, bend your knees and finally slightly move your arms and body around to keep control of the board." Victoria watched with amazement and thought about giving it another try after Blanko. He continues, "Once you get the hang of this, you might do something like this." Blanko jumps up in the air and does a quick hand stand. Victoria clapped and Blanko got back on his feet. He got off and handed the board to Victoria. "Ready to give it another try?" he asked. Victoria nodded and took the board from Blanko. She got back in the water and did exactly what Blanko showed her. Victoria was really getting the hang of it and stayed on longer without falling over.

After that, she got off and Blanko congratulated her, "Whoo! Vicky, you were, like, awesome!" Victoria took a bow and said thanks. They high-fived each other and smiled. Victoria moves a lock of her hair from her face and Blanko gazed deeply into her blue eyes and fell into a trance. "Whoa, you're eyes are like…whoa." He moaned. Victoria smiles "thank you." They looked at each other lovingly for a second then flashed back to reality as they turned their heads away to hide their blush. Blanko rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat, "You wanna, like, go on some slides?" Victoria answered, "Of course." And they walked off to continue around the park.

Over at the lazy river, Bupkus and Melissa were floating about and relaxing in their inner tubes. Melissa's was purple and Bupkus's was a duck. Without noticing, Melissa has been looking at Bupkus all starry eyed thinking, _"For such a big, strong guy, he certainly looks sweet floating around in a duck." _ Bupkus glanced over at Melissa and smiled, "What?" Melissa blushed, "Nothing; my mind is just…wondering about."

Both of them heaved a big sigh then Melissa examines the inflatable duck around Bupkus's waist and rubs the top of its head while saying, "I like your duck," Bupkus replies, "Thanks." The purple alien started eyeballing Melissa's bikini, which represents the American flag. He thought to himself, _"Man. I still can't get over how gorgeous Melissa looks in that bathing suit; a true American beauty!"_ All of a sudden, they were heading into a dark tunnel with colorful lights. Melissa and Bupkus both reacted with awe then they got a big eye opener when they enter into a giant aquarium that is arched over the river. "This is so beautiful!" Melissa gasped. "Yeah," agreed Bupkus. Bupkus's hand accidently touched Melissa's, which made the girl jump. The purple Monstar quickly moved his hand and apologized, "Sorry. I-I didn't see your hand their…" Melissa smiled, "Its okay, Bupkus; I don't mind." She wraps her arms around Purple Monstar's, which made him chuckle. Both of them smiled as they admire the beautiful sea creatures.

Over at the Jacuzzi, things are going okay with Bang and Albertina. Albertina was well-relaxed, Bang, on the other hand was burning up and it certainly isn't the water making him feel this way. The green alien was in a trance by this Brazilian beauty. He watches her comb her fingers through her long, dark brown hair as he thought to himself, _"Damn! This girl has some beautiful hair, luscious lips, blazing eyes, and her body is shapely nice…" _all of a sudden, Bang felt some drool on the side of his chin._ "Oh man I gotta stop; I'm making a mess." _Even though Albertina looks relaxed on the outside, she was really heating up on the inside, because she secretly has the hots for Bang. _"Mmm," _she thought, _"all this time I thought he was a hothead, but…I'm starting to see a very interesting side of this mean, green machine." _

She gets closer to Bang and looks at him with admiration. "I like your flat top," she said.

"Thanks," he replied.

Albertina continues, "And I certainly love the spikes on your neck; very impressive." She gently strokes her fingers on the green Monstar's spikes then Bang had something he wanted to tell Albertina. "I like your hair, too. It's very long… and… beautiful." Albertina smiled, "Thank you. You know, at first I thought you were all stiff and irritable, but I'm starting to see a little more to your personality."

"Like what?" Bang questions.

Albertina answers, "Like the fact that you're a little bashful. It makes you look sweet." Bang blushes and chuckles, "Yeah, well…I'm not always bashful. I am pretty extreme, but at times I'm tamed. To be honesty, I do get pretty edgy around girls." Albertina gushes over Bang's weakness. "Oh, how come?" The green Monstar shrugged, "I dunno. I guess it just…just…well, they're so beautiful!"

Then he goes on talking about how he worries about making a fool of himself like grossing them out, hurting them whether emotionally or physically, tripping, falling…etc. Albertina finally understands and informs Bang that he shouldn't be so hard on himself. "Bang, everybody makes mistakes. Everything you mentioned to me doesn't make you bad; you're just overcome with anxiety. I mean, a moment ago, you and I were having a little conversion and look, I'm not hurting and you didn't say anything degrading, so I'd say you did pretty well bonding with a girl." Bang smiled at the fact that he hung out with Albertina and didn't slip up. Then Albertina added, "Plus, I think you're dangerously hot." The green Monstar smiles and blushes then say, "Thanks, Albertina. I think you're really beautiful." Albertina smiles as Bang asks, "You wanna go and find the others?" Albertina nodded, "Sure." So they both got out of the Jacuzzi and went to go look for the others.


	23. Sharing Feelings

The gang has been all over the park having fun on the slides, the lazy river, surfing, and swimming in the waving pool. After hours of fun, they went to go settle down at an area with a bar and pool, where there's music playing. Bupkus and Melissa were sitting at the bar, sharing a coconut pineapple drink while looking at each other all lovey-dovey and holding hands. Bang, Nawt, and Blanko tossed around a beach ball with Albertina, Carrie, and Victoria while Pound and Lindsay were dancing close together in the water to the music.

"Today was, like, awesome and I'm glad to spend with all you dudes and dudettes." Blanko told his friends. Everybody thanked him and talked about the fun they had too. Albertina walked up to Bang and placed her hand on his arm saying, "Well, I know had a great time…hanging with this big tough guy." Everyone awed at the two as Bang tried to hide his blush. "Uh oh, looks likes somebody's in love." Pound teased. "It's not like that, we just talked and that's it. I mean I really like Albertina, but I…uh…uh…" Running out of things to say, Albertina comforts the nervous green Monstar as she informs everyone. "Bang is a bit edgy because his is afraid to tell you all how he feels." The girls went "aww" then Bupkus said, "Hey, Bang, it's alright to admit you have feelings for Albertina." Melissa adds, "Yeah, don't worry; you're not the only one who was struck by cupid."

Melissa hugs Bupkus's waist while circling her finger around his chest. She gazes at the purple Monstar and tells everyone "Ever since I got to know this stud muffin, I discovered he is really funny, charming and heartwarming." Bupkus was touched by what Melissa said. He in return says, "Oh well, aren't you a sweetie? C'mere." And he plants a kiss on Melissa's forehead and everyone went "aww".

After that, Blanko had something he wanted to share. "Come to think of it, I get butterflies in my stomach every time I'm with Victoria." Victoria gasped, "Blanko, what are you saying?" Blanko takes Victoria's hand and looks into her eyes saying, "What I am saying is that…I'm in love with you." Victoria's eyes widened and were filling with tears as she looked into the blue Monstar's magenta eyes. "Oh, Blanko!" she pounces on him wrapping her legs around his waist and showering his face with kisses. Blanko chuckles and hugs Victoria. Then Nawt jumps in while holding Carrie's hand calling out, "I must confess," He pulls the girl up to his face as he continues, "I am just head-over-heels for this cutie." Nawt wiggles his brows at Carrie and she giggles. "C'mere, girl!" The red Monstar dips Carrie and kisses her passionately on the lips! Next thing you know, the girl goes insane by shooting up to the ceiling doing flips like a monkey and falls into Nawt's arms smiling. "Wow!" she sighed. Everyone laughed at that funny moment.

Pound stood by Lindsay with his hand around her shoulder chuckling, "Lindsay, we got some pretty loony friends,"

"That's true," agreed Lindsay.

"Oh, but I can't deny that I'm feeling loony…about you." Pound looks deeply into Lindsay's brown eyes smiling. Then Lindsay smiles back at him, lightly ticking his chin saying, "come here and give me some sugar, big boy." The couple slowly brought their lips close together and held on to each other tightly. It looks like love is becoming a virus at Looney Tunes Academy for the Monstars and the girls. Let's just hope that it stays with them at all times.


	24. Love & Art

Another fabulous week has begun at Looney Tune Academy. Lindsay had turned in her homework assignment for algebra class and also took a short quiz, which was pretty easy. She did well on both and thought to herself, _"Wow! Looks like that tutoring session with Nawt really paid off."_ After that, she headed off to next class, biology, which happends to be cancelled for today. She looked around the campus for her friends but see them anywhere. She thought that maybe they were busy and needed to catch up on some school work. So she decided to go to the art studio and do some painting. When she arrived, the studio was a bit cuttered. It didn't bother Lindsay so she went right ahead and got herself settled in.

Before getting started, her phone went off and received a text from Pound. It read:

"_Hey, pretty girl! How you doin'?" _

Lindsay smiled at the message and texted back:

"_Hey there, handsome! I'm at the art studio getting ready to paint."_

Pound responded:

"_Cool. I think I might pop on in later to check on you. See ya later, baby ;)!"_

After that, she put her phone away and began to clean up the studio. After a whole 35 minutes of cleaning, Lindsay noticed her clothes were a mess. Thankfully, she bought her bag of extra clothes to change into. She walked into the closet, locks the door behind her, and began taking off her white peasant top, dungarees, and white sandals. She pulls out some cleansing wipes and deodorant to freshen up and takes out her extra set of clothes. Finally she neatly folded her clothes and placed them in her bag. Lindsay came out wearing a black leotard with a pink off shoulder top over it, purple leggings, and baby pink socks. Also, she tied her hair up in a purple ribbon.

She found an easel with a little storage underneath it and a clean canvas to put it up. She went to the cupboards to grab some paint and brushes to put under the easel. Finally, Lindsay was all settled and ready to create. All of a sudden, Pound went walking by and came to a halt when he noticed a young woman in the art studio by herself. It dawned on the orange Monstar that the young woman is Lindsay. Not to mention, he was getting a good view of her butt. He folded his hands and said, "Hey, beautiful! Like what you got going on from behind." Lindsay jumped from the sound of Pound's voice and got embarrassed by the exposure of her butt.

She smiled, "How's it going, Pound?"

Pound answered, "Nothin' much. How's my little artist?"

Lindsay heaved a sighed. "Well, I'm about to do some painting, but my head is fresh out of ideas. I don't know."

Pound walks up to Lindsay to reason with her, "I'm pretty sure artists have their days when they can't come up with something original. But a talented young lady such as yourself shouldn't be fretful and stressed. Lindsay, you are a talented young woman and whatever you will make will turn out brilliant. Know why, because of your beautiful soul." Lindsay was touched by Pound's encouragement and smiles, "Aw. My teddy bear doesn't want his baby to get all worked up. You're such a sweetie! And you know what, you're right; I just need to clear my mind. Maybe something cool might pop up." Pound was glad to see Lindsay perking up. "That's my girl. Hey, you don't mind if I hang here?"

"No, not at all," said Lindsay. "Matter of fact, I have some refreshments in the other room. I'll be right back. In the meantime, you just make yourself at home." Without noticing, Pound was checking out Lindsay's butt as she walks out the door. After Lindsay left, Pound finds a remote buy the stereo and pushes a button to see what it does. He discovers that it controls the stereo, which played jazz music. Then he pushed another button that unexpectedly made something pop out of the ground: a giant inflatable cushion. Pound was amazed to see this until he noticed a black robe hanging on a wall. Then suddenly, an idea came up in his mind.

Lindsay was coming back from the other room with a big bowl of popcorn saying, "Hey, Pound, I got some popcorn…" She got a big shocker when she enter the studio and dropped the popcorn: Pound was in his underwear wearing an opened black robe and relaxing on a giant cushion. He sat there looking sexy and asked, "Hey, sugar. You like what you see?" Lindsay was speechless as Pound sends her an air kiss. "Ooh!" she moaned. "Pound…what are you…?" Pound could see that Lindsay is feeling a little week in the knees. He explained, "I thought you could use some help with your painting, so I found this robe and thought…maybe…" Then Lindsay got up on to Pound and said, "That's fine. I'm glad you wanted to help out. Actually, that's a good position that's you are in." Lindsay got back to her easel to get started by drawing out the image and adding color to it. When she was finished, she showed Pound the picture and was impressed, "Wow, Lindsay this is beautiful! But, I don't recall having you on top of me."

Lindsay pulls a sly grin and says, "Not yet." She places the canvas on a table to let the paint dry then puts away the easel and paints and rinses out the brushes. After that, she walks over to the window to close the curtains and placing a "Do Not Disturb!" sign outside the door and locking it. She removes her pink top and her ribbon from her hair to let it hang down. She walks over to what seems to be a confused Pound sitting on the cushion wondering "what is going on?" Lindsay circles his belly saying, "Just to let know…I never leave anything out of a painting." Pound finally understands what Lindsay is doing. "Oh, I see what you're doing…" Then she kisses him on the lips. The orange Monstar was aroused and he gives in by rolling over lying on top of Lindsay as he took off the robe and continues to make out with her.


	25. Pound's Explanation

After a few hours of fun, Lindsay and Pound took a nap then woke up to realize that it was getting late. "Oh, shit! 5:45!" Pound exclaimed. "What's wrong?" asked Lindsay. Pound calmed his voice down to tell Lindsay what was wrong. "I'm sorry, honey, my…my mind's a little fogged and suddenly the guys popped up and I realized that I lost track of time." Lindsay got up from the cushion as Pound went to the closet to put his clothes back on. He was finally dressed and he helped Lindsay clean up the popcorn, put away the inflatable cushion, and hung up the robe. Before he left, he asked Lindsay on more thing, "Hey, you need anything while before I go?" Lindsay shook her head in response, "No, I'm good. You go on; don't want the guys to worry." So Pound gives Lindsay's forehead a kiss and leaves.

The guys were coming outside then they saw Pound running on by. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw his friends and panted, "Hey, fellas!" the boys said, "Hey, Pound."

"Dude, why's your Jersey inside out?" Blanko asked.

Pound looked at his Jersey to find the tag sticking outside on the neckline in front of him. "Uh oh," The orange Monstar was flushed with embarrassment. Nawt raised a brow when he asked, "What were you doing while we were busy?" Pound was sweating as he told the guys, "It's a long story, boys, its nothing…" Bang interrupted, "Nuh uh, you've been up to something." The Monstars folded their arms and got up in Pound's, wondering what he is hiding. All this tension was making Pound nervous. Bupkus stared deep into his green eyes and took a wild guess at what Pound was doing. "You were hanging with Lindsay all day long,"

Pound scoffed, "Yeah, so?"

Bupkus resumed, "well your wearing your jersey inside out…So that means you and Lindsay been gettin' it on!" The boys were stunned. "Whoa, whoa, whoa now, boys!" Pound put up his hands to reassure the guys, "I only went to hang with Lindsay for a little while, then she needed help with her painting so I thought I could be her inspiration."

Bang asked, "What'd you do?"

Pound answered, "Well, I modeled for her." The boys were all wide eyed and grimaced as Nawt yelped, "Man, were you trying to scare the girl?!"

Pound glared, "Nah, man! I wasn't completely naked. I kept on my underwear." The guys sighed with relief. So Pound continued, "Now even though I was under dressed, she was a little shocked but pleased with what she saw. She painted the picture, which came out beautifully and with a unique twist. All of a sudden, she was aroused and began putting the moves on me." The guys were stunned by Pound's story. Bupkus chuckled, "So, Lindsay gotta thing for big, fat, and chucky."

Pound clears his throat as he flexes his muscles saying, "I'll have you to know, fluffy is the new sexy." His friends looked at him for a brief moment then burst with laughter. Pound scowled, "Man, y'all are bunch of jerks."

Meanwhile, Lindsay got back home safely, still feeling hot and bothered. She walked into her bathroom to change out of her clothes to take a bath. She turned on the faucet to fill up the tube and loads it up with a lavender scented bubble bath. Lindsay takes off her clothes and puts them in the hamper, including her other dirty clothes in her bag and went to fetch her radio to put on some music. Once the tube was full and loaded with bubbles, she took off her rube and got inside the tube. She hums to the jazz music coming from her radio as she bathes her body thoroughly. After a good 30 minutes of soaking, Lindsay drained the tube and grabs her towel to dry off. She walks over to the sink to wash her face, brush her teeth, floss, and mouthwash. She was all clean and ready for the night, prancing and gliding into bed. She hugs onto one of her big pillows and swoons over her giant, orange, teddy bear as she turns off the lights to go to sleep.


	26. Discussions about the Up Coming Party

The next day, the girls were at the lounge drinking Frappuccinos and smoothies and talking. However, Lindsay was slowly stirring her lemonade smoothie with a smile on her face. Melissa took a sip of her light Mocha flavored Frappuccino then looked at Lindsay. "Someone's certainly glowing today." Melissa told Lindsay as the others looked at her as well. Victoria smirked, "What's going on Lindsay?" Lindsay shrugged, "Oh, it's nothing." Carrie smiles, "Judging by that smile, it looks like _something _is up." The girls all bought their faces close to Lindsay's and she finally confessed.

"Alright, yesterday Pound and I hung out at the art studio together. I was working on a painting and Pound was kind to inspire me; he took of his clothes but left on his underwear. I couldn't help but feel hot and bothered by the site of him." The girls awed and gasped. Then Albertina asked, "Were you able to work on your painting?" Lindsay answered, "Oh yeah. I captured every detail perfectly, but add something extra to my masterpiece; myself. After that, I wanted to heat things up." Victoria gasped, "Whoo! You and Pound… "did" it?!" Lindsay raises her hands and assured her that she and Pound were only kissing. Carrie placed her hand on Lindsay and said, "Girl, I bet that big lug is still hot and gooey. What guy wouldn't be burning with passion from someone as sweet and scrumptious as you?" Lindsay laughed and agreed with her friend about what she said. "That's my big teddy bear. He is so sweet and tender." The girls all sighed "aww" until Bugs comes up to the girls to say hi and to inform them on what's going tomorrow night at the lounge. "Hey, girls, I wanna let you all know that we are having a little party here in the lounge tomorrow at 5:30 p.m. plus karaoke."

The girls were excited and told Bugs they can't wait for tomorrow. "Can we do anything to help prepare for tomorrow night?" Melissa asked Bugs. "Oh no, ladies, no need; I got somebody to take care of everything." Lindsay tells the hare, "We're really looking forward to the party." Bugs says, "Can't wait to see ya, girls. I'll talk to ya later." He walked off to go take care of some things and the girls finished their drinks and decided to head outside over by the fountain. They all discussed about on what they are going to wear for the party.

"I think I gonna wear my red dress." Victoria said.

"I'm wearing my purple top and jeans." Melissa said.

"I got my blue halter top." Lindsay said.

"leather jeans and midriff." Albertina said.

"I'm bringing yellow top and shorts." Carrie said.

"So how are we gonna meet?" Victoria asked. Then Albertina suggested, "We can meet here at the fountain at 5:00 and head over to the lounge." the girls liked the plan. So with that, they were all squared away and decided to go their separate ways to get ready for tomorrow. Later that day, at the lounge, Bugs, Lola, Porky and Daffy were setting up the decorations with the help from the other Tunes. Also, the Monstars were lending a hand with cleaning: Bang and Nawt were sweeping the floors; Pound was put in charge of wiping down the counters; Blanko and Bupkus were in the kitchen washing dishes; Blanko would wash, Bupkus would dry.

Porky was in the kitchen as well, scrubbing the floors and cleaning the oven while the guys were listening to music which is making Blanko sway his head. "Hey dude, can you turn the radio?" He asked Bupkus. The purple Monstar reached his fingers for the knob to adjust the volume and Tears for Fears was playing. Blanko picks up a ladle and starts singing to the music then Bupkus joins in by picking up a wooden spoon and singing along. The two Monstars danced around like fools then danced over to Porky, flinging and tossing the pig all over the kitchen and made him splash in the sink filled with soap and water. After the song was over, Porky rose his head from the water, all covered in suds, causing Bupkus and Blanko to throw their heads back and laugh. "Ve-v-ve-very funny, guys!" stuttered Porky. "Oh lighten up, dude," chuckled Blanko. "We're just having some fun."

"Yeah, no need to be so uptight." Bupkus said.

Porky informs them, "B-b-bu-but, guys we n-n-need to get ev-ev-e-everything ready f-f-for tomorrow…" Bupkus helps the Pig out of the sink and dries him up while mimicking him. "'B-b-bu-but, guys we n-n-need to…' Ah, man, hush up wit all dat whinin' and relax. The party isn't until tomorrow night so everything will be all squared away." After hours of cleaning, the Monstars took a water break and discussed about the party. "I'm hoping to see the girls tomorrow, dudes. I'm, like, really looking forward to singing and to listen to the girls sing." His friends nodded their heads then Bupkus said, "Hey, fellas, we need to figure out what to wear for the party. We gotta look fresh and smooth for the girls." The Monstars all agreed and thought about maybe surprising with something afterwards. "Well, boys, we better get started!" Nawt suggested. The guys told the Tunes that they need to head home and to take care of something very important.


	27. Getting ready for the party

At the Monstars's place, the guys are going through their closets and dowers looking for something nice to wear for the party. Pound: gold button shirt, black vest and pants, a stripe necktie, and brown shoes; Nawt: jacket jean with rolled up sleeves, a white t-shirt, dark jeans, beige fedora, dark grey converse, along with a silver neck chain and small hoop earring; Bupkus: black dress shirt and pants with white suspenders and neck tie, black and white dress shoes, black fedora with a feather, and sliver studs; Blanko: White buttoned shirt, black jeans, rock boots, stud belt, and a shark tooth earring; Bang: black muscle shirt, brown torn vest, ripped jeans, and brown boots. Once that was down, the guys order pizzas and sat in the living room watching TV, eating chips and cookies and drinking sodas while talking about tomorrow night.

"Could someone past the cheese?" Nawt asked. Bang hand over the pizza box to him. "Thanks, man." Nawt said. Bang nodded his head in response while chewing on a chili pepper pizza. Pound stuffed his with meat lovers and oreo cookies then chased it down with Mountain Dew. He lets out a huge belch then tells his buddies, "Boys, we gonna set a blaze at the party tomorrow. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction once they get a load of us." Blanko chugged on a whole gallon of Root Beer then let out a huge belch. "I really hope the girls will be there. I can't wait to see what they look like; they always look gorgeous." The Monstars sighed and thought about the girls with smiles on their faces then the moment was ruined when Pound farted. The orange Monstar blushed and said "My bad." The guys all moaned in disgust, pinching their noses and fanning the stink away. Bupkus shoved his shoulder whining, "Man, why'd you do that?!" Pound shrugged, "It slipped!" the guys walked outside to get some air.

Meanwhile, Lindsay was at home listening to Feelin' single by in her room while getting her whole outfit ready for the party. She pulled a long navy blue halter top with a pink belt, black leggings, and a pair Promiscuous Dinah Bright Pink Heels. For the accessories: gold hoop earrings and bracelet. Then Lindsay's phone vibrates in her pocket. She pulls it out to see the caller ID and saw Melissa on there. She answered it, "Hey, Melissa, what's up?"

**Melissa: **Hey, Linds, I am so looking forward to tomorrow! I already got my outfit.

**Lindsay: **I'm excited too, Melissa. My outfit's all set.

Then Lindsay's phone beeped and saw Victoria pop up on the caller ID. She pressed the talk button and said hi to Victoria.

**Lindsay: **Hey, Vicky.

**Victoria: **Hi, Lindsay.

**Melissa: **Hey, Victoria!

**Victoria: **Oh, hey, Melissa. I didn't know you were on the phone with Lindsay.

**Melissa: **That's okay. I was just telling Lindsay how excited I am about the party.

**Victoria: **Me too. I'm really looking forward to seeing the Monstars. I can't wait to sing up on stage in front of everyone. Linds, how about you?"

**Lindsay: **Oh, I don't know. I don't feel comfortable singing in front of an audience...

Then once again, the phone beeps and it was Albertina calling.

**Lindsay: **Hello?

**Albertina: **Hey.

**Lindsay: **Hey, Albertina.

**Albertina: **Carrie and I just called to know if we are still sticking to the plan on where we are meeting for the party. Also Carrie has something to say….

**Carrie: **OMG! I am so psyched about this party! Aren't you excited, Lindsay?

**Lindsay: **Of course. Matter of fact, Melissa and Victoria are on the phone as well talking about the party.

**Melissa: **Hey, Carrie, Albertina, I'm excited too.

**Carrie: ***squeal*

**Melissa: ** Wow! Carrie, you got some nice pipes.

**Carrie: **Thanks. I like to sing sometimes.

**Victoria: **Well, you sound confident. Lindsay is feeling weak in the knees.

**Carrie: **What?! Nuh-uh! Lindsay, you scared to sing?

**Lindsay: **I'm not scared, Carrie. I just don't sing.

**Carrie: **Girl,it's only Karaoke; it doesn't matter if you can or cannot sing.

**Victoria: **Yeah, have nothing to worry about; we are going to have a blast and the girls and I got your back.

**Albertina: **Plus, I'm not much of a singer, but once in a while I might hum a tune. You don't need to feel embarrassed, Lindsay.

**Lindsay: **Thanks, ladies. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try something new.

**Melissa: ***yawns* Well, girls, I'm gonna call it a night.

**Albertina: **Me too. See you all tomorrow night.

**All girls: **Good night!

All together, the girls hung up. After that, Lindsay put away her phone and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was down, she went into the kitchen for a glass of water and decided to call it a night. While asleep she dreamt about singing and her big lovable teddy bear.


	28. The Karaoke Party

Today is the day of the Karaoke Party. Everyone was walking through the entrance getting inside the lounge. It was 5:00 and Lindsay's truck pulls up to the parking lot and she walks out to the front of the school. She goes up to the fountain and sees the girls all waiting for her. Victoria wore a short strapless dress with black heels, Melissa wore a purple off shoulder top, skinny jeans and white wedges, Albertina wore a tangerine midriff, black leather jeans, brown belt and brown high heel low boots, and Carrie wore a yellow ruffle sleeve crop top, jean shorts, and brown cowgirl boots and hat.

The girls smiled, "Lindsay!"

Lindsay waved, "Hey, girls! Y'all look fantastic!"

They all said thanks and told Lindsay how great she looked and headed inside. The girls looked for a table to sit at and found a big spot with a couch and chairs close to the stage. The girls talked and everyone else mingled with others until Bugs came up on stage and Spoke into the microphone. "Eh, may I have everybody's attention please?" Everybody goes silent and listens to what Bugs had to say. "Thank you. First off, I wanna thank everyone for coming tonight. Second, we have a lot of food and refreshments so enjoy. Also, we'll be starting karaoke in 5 minutes." After that brief announcement, everybody resumed back to mingling. As the girls were talking, a familiar voice interrupted them. "Good evening, ladies." The girls looked up and were awestruck; it was the Monstars all dressed up and looking sexy!

"Ooh!" awed Lindsay.

"Hubba, hubba!" said Carrie.

"Nice." smiled Albertina.

"Whoa, baby!" swooned Melissa.

"Humminah, humminah, humminah!" exclaimed Victoria.

The Monstars sat down with the girls and told them how beautiful they look. "Hey, cowgirl! You sure lookin' fine." Nawt told Carrie. "Thanks," Carrie said. "Love the look; Bruno Mars ain't got nuthin' on you." Albertina looked at Bang and smiled, "Punk rock is definitely your style." Bang smiled back, "Thanks. You look hot." Pound wrapped his arm around Lindsay chuckling, "Look at you, Foxy Brown. I'm lovin' the 'fro and bow." Lindsay smiled as she examines Pound's suit, "Thank you. You lookin' so fresh in this suit." Victoria gazed at Blanko all lovingly saying, "You look so dashing, Blanko." Blanko smiled, "And you look gorgeous, Vicky." Bupkus kisses Melissa's hand up to her cheek and tells her, "Oh, goodness, you so delicious!" Melissa giggles, "Oh, Bupkus. You look very handsome."

"Y'all ready to sing tonight?" Bupkus asked his friends. Everyone said yeah until Victoria spoke up, "Well, not all of us. Someone here doesn't want to sing." She smirks at Lindsay as everyone else looks at her, too. "You don't like singing, Lindsay?" Nawt asked. Lindsay answered, "No, I do. I just don't like doing it in front of an audience." Pound asks her, "How come, Suga?" Lindsay shrugged, "I just don't."

"Are you afraid of getting booed off the stage?" Blanko asked. Lindsay responded, "Sort of." Bupkus scoffed, "Oh, girl, please this ain't American idol. This, here, is a Party! You came here to have good time." Everyone nod their heads and said yeah in unison as the agreed with every word Bupkus just told Lindsay. "Yeah, Bukpus is right, baby. You got nothing to be afraid of." Pound told Lindsay as he rubs her arms. Bang also tells her. "The guys and I got ya. If anyone here talks smack about you…" He punches his fist into his palm then gives her a wink. Lindsay laughs and says, "I'll keep that in my mind. Alright, maybe it won't hurt to a sing a song or two." Everyone gave a little cheer until Porky went up stage to sing Elvis Presley; _you ain't nothin' but a hound dog._ The audience clapped and danced along to the music. As the song was over, everybody applauded and cheered for Porky. Then Daffy bumps him of the stage to have a turn. He puts on Tutti Frutti by Little Richard. That crazy Mallard danced like there's no tomorrow. Everyone laughed and cheered for Daffy's wild performance.

After that, Daffy asked, "Okay, who wants to set up and show their stuff?" Victoria put her hand up and approached the stage. "Alright, the pretty lady in red, here ya go." He hands the mic to Victoria as her friends cheered, "Whoo! Yeah, alright Victoria!" The music began to play as Victoria took a deep breath and began to sing:

_Let's go girls! Come on._

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman! 

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down_

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

__She dances around while her friends danced and cheered. She continued:

__

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman! 

The audience went crazy as Victoria smiled and curtsied. She walked off the stage back to her friends as they congratulated her on her singing. "Victoria, you threw it down, honey!" said Bupkus. Blanko told her, "You totally rock!" Bang gave Victoria a high five and she said, "Thanks, everybody. That's like my theme song! You guys gotta try it; it's fun!" Carrie thought about it and, "I'll go, but I'll need Lindsay, Melissa, and Albertina's help with this next song." So the 4 girls go up on stage and everyone cheered.


	29. Lady Marmalade and Head Over Heels

Before they could begin, Carrie told the girls what parts they have to sing. "Alright, here's how it goes: I'll be Lil' Kim; Lindsay you'll be Christina; Melissa you'll be Mya; and Albertina you'll be Pink. You all ready?" They all nodded their heads as Carrie plays the song and began: _Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

**Melissa**_: Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

**All: **_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
_

**Carrie:**_ What What, What what_

**Melissa:**_ ooh oh_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

**Carrie:**_ yea yea yea yea_

**Albertina:**_ He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
yeah_

**All:**_ Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

**Carrie:**_ yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now_

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

**Lindsay:**_ hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more_

**Albertina:**_ Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

**Melissa:**_ Sleepin' the grey flannel life_

**Lindsay:**_ But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more_

**All:**_ Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

**Carrie:**_Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rockwilder baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here..._

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

The audience applauded but loudest came from the Monstars. "You girls were hot!" shouted Nawt. He hugged and kissed Carrie on the cheek to congratulate her. Bang fist bumped Albertina on a job well down, Bupkus kissed Melissa, and Pound gentle squeezed Lindsay. Victoria exclaimed, "You all really blew me away!" Albertina laughed, "Not as blown away as we are with Lindsay. She killed it with Christina's verse." They all smiled at Lindsay as Bang told her, "You did great, Lindsay. I mean damn, I'm used to hearing your gentle speaking voice, but your singing…Damn!" Lindsay smiled, "Thanks, Bang."

"Baby, you got me all shook up. At first you thought everyone would boo you off the stage, but they didn't; not a single person put you down. I'm proud of you." Pound told her. "Nice job, dudette." said Blanko. "See, I told you had nothing to worry about." Victoria chuckled. Lindsay said, "Yeah, it was a lot of fun."

Then Blanko got up and said, "I'm gonna go and give it a try." The guys rooted for their blue friend, "Alright, Blanko! Go head on, man! Yeah!" He approached the stage. He went through the song list and picked a song by Tears for Fears. The music began to play as Blanko looked at the audience, including Victoria. He begins:

_I wanted to be with you alone__  
And talk about the weather__  
But traditions I can trace against the child in your face__  
Won't escape my attention_

Victoria looked amazed by hearing Blanko sing.

_You keep your distance with a system of touch__  
And gentle persuasion__  
I'm lost in admiration could I need you this much__  
Oh, you're wasting my time__  
You're just wasting time_

Blanko grabs the mic off the stand and jumps off the stage walking up to Victoria. She gasped as the blue Monstar got down on one knee and takes her hand.

_Something happens and I'm head over heels__  
I never find out till I'm head over heels__  
Something happens and I'm head over heels__  
Ah don't take my heart__  
Don't break my heart__  
Don't throw it away_

He gets back up on his feet and dances with Victoria by twirling her around. He gives her hand a kiss and kept singing:

_I made a fire and watching burn__  
Thought of your future__  
With one foot in the past now just how long will it last__  
No no no have you no ambition__  
My mother and my brothers used to breathe in clean in air__  
And dreaming I'm a doctor__  
It's hard to be a man when there's a gun in your hand__  
Oh I feel so..._

_Something happens and I'm head over heels_

_I never find out till I'm head over heel__**s**__  
Something happens and I'm head over heels__  
Ah don't take my heart__  
Don't break my heart__  
Don't throw it away_

Victoria sat back down in her seat as Blanko finish the rest of the song.

_And this my four leaf clover__  
I'm on the line, one open mind__  
This is my four leaf clover_

One little boy, one little man,

_Funny how time flies._

Everyone applauded as Blanko took a bow and walked off the stage. He received high fives from his friends and Victoria showered Blanko's face with kisses and told him while hugging him, "You really rocked my world, Dude!" Blanko chuckled, "Thanks, babe. Glad you love it."


	30. Dude look like a Lady and Up In Here

Then it was Nawt's turn. He jumps onto the stage and picks out a song. The music starts and Nawt get into position.

_That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady_

_Cruise into a bar on the shore_  
_Her picture graced the grime on the door_  
_She's a long lost love at first bite_  
_Baby maybe you're wrong but you know it's all right_  
_That's right_

_That, that_  
_That, that_

_Backstage we're havin' the time_  
_of our live until somebody say_  
_Forgive me if I seem out of line_  
_Then she whipped out her gun and tried to blow me away!_

_Never judge a book by it's cover_  
_or who you gonna love by your lover_  
_Sayin' love put me wise to her love in disguise_  
_She had the body of a Venus, Lord imagine my surprise._

_So baby let me follow you down (let me take a peek dear)_  
_Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me all night)_  
_Baby let me follow you down (turn the other cheek dear)_  
_Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me, do me)_

Nawt does an air guitar solo while the audience cheered. Carrie was squealing the loudest by Nawt's incredible performs.

_Oo, what a funky lady_  
_Oo, she like it, like it, like it, like that._  
_Oo he was a lady!_

_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady_  
_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady_  
_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady_  
_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady_

After that, everyone told Bang that he should do a song. At first he wasn't interested, but thought "why not". So got up on stage and did a rap song by DMX.

_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me go all out up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me act a fool up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me lose my cool up in here, up in here_

_If I gotsta bring it to you cowards then it's gonna be quick, aight  
All your mens up in the jail before, suck my dick  
And all them other cats you run with, get done with, dumb quick  
How the fuck you gonna cross the dog with some bum shit? Aight_

_There go the gun click, nine one one shit  
All over some dumb shit, ain't that some shit  
Y'all niggaz remind me of a strip club, 'cause everytime  
You come around, it's like what I just gotta get my dick sucked_

_And I don't know who the fuck you think you talkin' to  
But I'm not him, aight slim? So watch what you do  
Or you gon' find yourself, buried next to someone else  
And we all thought you loved yourself_

_But that couldn't have been the issue or maybe  
They just sayin' that, now 'cause they miss you  
Shit a nigga tried to diss you that's why you layin'  
On your back, lookin' at the roof of the church  
Preacher tellin' the truth and it hurts_

Everyone was dancing along to the music. Bang kept rapping.

_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me go all out up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me act a fool up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me lose my cool up in here, up in here_

_Off the chain I leave niggaz soft in the brain  
'Cause niggaz still want the fame, off the name  
First of all, you ain't rapped long enough  
To be fuckin' with me and you, you ain't strong enough_

_So whatever it is you puffin' on that got you think that you Superman  
I got the kryptonite, should I smack him with my dick and the mic?  
Y'all niggaz is characters, not even good actors  
What's gon' be the outcome? Hmm, let's add up all the factors_

_You wack, you're twisted, your girl's a hoe  
You're broke, the kid ain't yours and everybody know  
Your old man say you stupid, you be like so?  
I love my baby mother, I never let her go_

_I'm tired of weak ass niggaz whinin' over puss  
That don't belong to them, fuck is wrong with them?  
They fuck it up for real niggaz like my mans and them  
Who get it on on the strength of the hands with them, man_

_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me go all out up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me act a fool up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me lose my cool up in here, up in here_

_I bring down rains so heavy it curse the head  
No more talkin' put him in the dirt instead  
You keep walin' lest you tryin' to end up red  
'Cause if I end up fed, y'all end up dead_

_'Cause youse a soft type nigga  
Fake up north type nigga  
Puss like a soft white nigga  
Dog is a dog, blood's thicker than water_

_We done been through the mud and we quicker to slaughter  
The bigger the order, the more guns we brought out  
We run up in there, everybody come out, don't nobody run out  
Sun in to sun out, I'ma keep the gun out_

_Nigga runnin his mouth? I'ma blow his lung out  
Listen, yo' ass is about to be missin'  
You know who gon' find you? Who? Some old man fishin'  
Grandma wishin' your soul's at rest  
But it's hard to digest with the size of the hole in your chest_

_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me go all out up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me act a fool up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me lose my cool up in here, up in here_

_Hold up, err  
One, two, meet me outside  
Meet me outside, meet me outside  
All my Ruff Ry-Ders gon' meet me outside_

_Meet me outside, meet me outside  
All my big ball-ers gon' meet me outside  
Meet me outside, meet me outside  
All my fly lad-ies gon' meet me outside_

_Meet me outside, meet me outside  
All my street street peoples meet me outside  
Meet me outside, outside motherfucker_

_X is got y'all bouncin' again  
Bouncin' again, bounce bouncin' again  
Dark Man X got ya bouncin' again  
Bouncin' again, bounce bouncin' again_

_Swizz Beatz got y'all bouncin' again  
Bouncin' again, bounce bouncin' again  
Ruff Ryders got y'all bouncin' again  
Bouncin' again, bounce bouncin' again_

_Dark Man keep you bouncin' again  
Bouncin' again, bounce bouncin' again  
Dark Man keep you bouncin' again  
Bouncin' again, bounce bouncin' again_

_All my streets they bouncin' again bouncin'  
Again, we're bouncin' again  
Swizz, Swizz Beatz we bouncin again  
Bouncin' again and we bouncin' again  
Double R keep it comin', ain't nuttin' y'all, ain't nuttin' y'all can do, now_

As the song came to a conclusion, Bang drop the mic like most rappers do after a showdown, but remembers to put it back on the stand. The guys gave him high fives, fist bumps, chest bumps, and received a soft punch to the chin by Albertina and she says to him, "Nice job, DMX." The green Monstar laughs, "Thanks."


	31. The Clash and Lou Rawls

Bupkus went up next and got in position. He started the music:

_Darlin' you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here 'til the end of time  
So you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?_

It's always tease tease tease  
You're happy when I'm on my knees  
One day is fine and next is black  
So if you want me off your back  
Well come on an' let me know  
Should I Stay or should I go?

Bupkus trots around on stage while still singing:

_Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble  
An' if I stay it will be double  
So come on and let me know_

_This indecision's buggin' me (Indecisión me molesta)_  
_If you don't want me, set me free (Si no me quieres, librame)_  
_Exactly whom I'm supposed to be (Dime! ¿Qué tengo ser?)_  
_Don't you know which clothes even fit me? (¿Sabes que ropa me quedar?)_  
_Come on and let me know (Pero tienes que decir)_  
_Should I cool it or should I blow? (¿Me debo ir o quedarme?)_

_Split (Doble! ¿Me frío o lo soplo?)_  
_(Esperda)_  
_(Rrattarrattarrattaa...)_

_Should I stay or should I go now? (Yo! ¿Me frío o lo soplo?)_  
_Should I stay or should I go now? (Yo! ¿Me frío o lo soplo?)_  
_If I go there will be trouble (Si me voy, va a haber peligro)_  
_And if I stay it will be double (Si me quedo, es doble)_  
_So you gotta let me know (Pero que tienes que decir)_  
_Should I cool it or should I blow? (¿Me frío o lo soplo?)_  
_Should I stay or should I go now? (¿Me frío o lo soplo?)_  
_If I go there will be trouble (Si me voy, va a haber peligro)_  
_And if I stay there will be double (Si me quedo, es doble)_  
_So you gotta let me know (Pero que tienes que decir)_  
_Should I stay or should I go_

Everybody applauded as Bupkus took a bow, threw his hat to Melissa and she caught it. Bupkus walked off stage and Melissa jumped up saying, "Bupkus, you were fantastic!"

Bupkus smiled, "Why thank you, baby."

Finally, Pound went up on stage. He's gonna sing Lou Rawls.

_You'll Never Find by Lou Rawls__  
__You'll never find, as long as you live__  
__Someone who loves you tender like I do _

He walks off stage over to Lindsay as he sings:

_You'll never find, no matter where you search__  
__Someone who cares about you the way I do_

He takes Lindsay's hand and twirls her around:

_Whoa, I'm not braggin' on myself, baby__  
__But I'm the one who loves you__  
__And there's no one else, no-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh one else _

_You'll never find, it'll take the end of all time__  
__Someone to understand you like I do__  
__You'll never find the rhythm, the rhyme__  
__All the magic we shared, just us two_

_Whoa, I'm not tryin' to make you stay, baby__  
__But I know some how, some day, some way__  
__You are (you're gonna miss my lovin')__  
__You're gonna miss my lovin' (you're gonna miss my lovin')__  
__You're gonna miss my lovin' (you're gonna miss my lovin')__  
__You're gonna miss, you're gonna miss my lo-o-ove_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh (you're gonna miss my lovin')__  
__Late in the midnight hour, baby (you're gonna miss my lovin')__  
__When it's cold outside (you're gonna miss my lovin')__  
__You're gonna miss, you're gonna miss my lo-o-ove_

_You'll never find another love like mine__  
__Someone who needs you like I do__  
__You'll never see what you've found in me__  
__You'll keep searching and searching your whole life through__  
__Whoa, I don't wish you no bad luck, baby__  
__But there's no ifs and buts or maybes_

_You're gonna, You're gonna miss (miss my lovin')__  
__You're gonna miss my lovin' (you're gonna miss my lovin')__  
__I know you're gonna my lovin' (you're gonna miss my lovin')__  
__You're gonna miss, you're gonna miss my lo-o-ove_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh (you're gonna miss my lovin')__  
__Late in the midnight hour, baby (you're gonna miss my lovin')__  
__When it gets real cold outside (you're gonna miss my lovin')__  
__I know, I know that you are gonna miss my lo-o-ove_

_Let me tell you that you're gonna miss my lovin'__  
__Yes you will, baby (you're gonna miss my lovin')__  
__When I'm long gon__  
__I know, I know, I know that you are gonna miss _

Everybody applauded and cheered as Pound took a bow. Lindsay ran to him with open arms and he twirls her around with a kiss. "I love that song!" she said. "That was beautiful." Pound smiled, "Glad you love it, sweetheart." Then Nawt jumps up asking his buddies, "Hey, fellas, why don't sing a song together as a group?" The boys thought that would be a great idea, but Bupkus asked, "But what song should we sing?" Nawt told them. "I got it covered. Ladies, wait until you get a load of what me and the guys got in store for you."


	32. My Heart Skips A Beat plus a surprise

The Monstars got up on stage to do one more song, only this time for the girls. Nawt set to the screen to pick the song and press play. He and the guys got into position as the music begin to play.

**Nawt:**_ My heart skips-skips-skips-skips-skips-skips a beat._

The girls gasped and squealed with delight.

_Olly Murs, Chiddy Bang_

_Them girls make your heart skip like like_

_I can see, you're not yourself_

_Even when you're here, with me_

_I know that you're some, where else_

_So put another record on_

_Kiss and leave me on_

_Nothing really matters when we're dancing_

_Listen to the same sad song playing on repeat_

_'Cause every time we come this close, my heart skips, skips a beat _

All the Monstars start to sing and dance all together on the next verse.

**The Monstars: **_So come on, spin me around_

_Now I don't wanna go home_

_'Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat_

_I know I should, but I can't leave it alone_

_And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

**Bupkus: **_So, hung up_

_We can't, let go_

_If you really have, to leave_

_One more time just move, me slow_

_So put another record on_

_Play it on repeat,_

_Nothing really matters when we're dancing_

_Cause all you need to know, is what you do to me,_

_And every time you hold me close, my heart skips, skips a beat_

**The Monstars: **_So come on, spin me around_

_Now I don't wanna go home_

_'Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat_

_I know I should, but I can't leave it alone_

_And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

**Bang: **_Hey, you make my heart skip a beat like_

_Hey lady let me take you out to eat like_

_Uh I'm fittin' to knock it out the park girl_

_So put your boyfriend on, three strikes_

_Outta here, greedy I don't gotta share_

_We gon' be up til the morning we don't gotta care_

_I'ma sit back and play my cards like solitaire_

_You and your friends come with us, like we outta there_

_Olly Murs, Chiddy yea!_

**The Monstars: **_So come on, spin me around now I don't wanna go home_

_'Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat_

_I know I should, but I can't leave it alone_

_So when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Heart skips, skips a beat_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_My heart skips, skips a beat_

The girls went crazy and ran to the guys with hugs and kisses. They all went over to the bar to get something to snack on and went outside to cool off. "That was so much fun." said Victoria. "Yeah. Best evening ever." Carrie sighed. "Oh, it's not over yet, ladies," Pound told the girls. "The guys and I have another surprise for you." The Monstars all took the girls covered their eyes and lead them to the back for a surprise. As they reached the parking lot, the guys removed their hands away from the girls' eyes and showed them something: the spaceship.

The girls were startled to see this. "Is this the surprise?!" they gasped. "Not quite," Nawt said. "Wait until we get inside and we'll take you on an exciting journey." Pound pulled out the keys to set off the alarm and allowed everybody to approach the ship. He opened the side door and let the girls go in first. They were all amaze to see the ship loaded with buttons and gadgets. The Monstars came inside and showed the girls around for a bit. After the tour, Pound got in the driver's seat and Lindsay sat by him in the passenger seat. The other Monstars sat in the back with the girls and were all ready for blast off. Everybody laughed and shouted as they flew really fast in the ship doing flips, turns, and loop-da-loops in the air.

Moving at the speed of light, the gang flew up into the stars and got a good view of the full moon. Everyone was awestruck by this marvelous site. The girls gasped and sighed with thrills. "How beautiful!" Lindsay gasped. Pound gently held up her chin and smiled, "Just like you." She smiled back. While flying, Pound finds a nice spot on the ground to land the ship so that he and the guys can get "cozy" with the girls.


	33. Skinny Dipping

Once the ship landed, everybody got out of the ship and got a look at where they have landed. It wasn't far from the campus, but it was a big opening about a mile away from the tree where Lindsay likes to hang out at. The area has a huge lake with trees, ducks, swans, owls, and frogs. Plus, there's a dock and a gazebo. "Where are we?" Victoria asked. Blanko answered, "We're still close to the campus. We just happen to be on the other side of it close to that tree Lindsay likes to go to."

He pointed out the tree far away and Vitoria nodded. Then Bang thought of something and called his friends in a huddle. As they were whispered to each other, they broke out of the huddle and had devilish smiles on their faces. Nawt called on the girls with a sweet tone, "Oh, ladies, the guys and I left something in the ship. Y'all stay here and we'll be back in a few minutes. " So the Monstars quickly ran inside the ship and quickly shut the door. The girls wondered why the guys were in such a hurry to get in the ship. They shrugged it off as Carrie thought, "Must be something very crucial." The girls watched the moon and the swans swimming by. "Hope the guys aren't planning on ditching us." Albertina groaned. "Nuh uh, Tina!" Carrie exclaimed.

Melissa shook her head, "Not _our_ guys."

However, Victoria couldn't help but notice the ship shaking a little and thought, _"I hope the guys are okay. They seem to be having some trouble." _She lightly taps Lindsay's arm and asks her, "You think we should go check on the guys?" She points to the ship and looks away as Lindsay assures her, "Naw, I'm sure the guys got it covered." After five minutes, a deep voice called out, "We're back!" The girls turned around and their hearts jumped right out of their chests; the Monstars were naked!

"Oh my!" Melissa blushed.

"HUBBA, HUBBA!" Carrie barked.

"WHOA!" Victoria shouted.

"Hot damn!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"MY GOD!" cried Albertina.

Pound grinned, "You girls like what you see?" The guys danced around and flexed in front of the girls, making them cringe, laugh, and cheer. "Well, you all…certainly look…delicious." Quailed Victoria. "Mm hmm," Lindsay agreed. "In _all _the right places." She shook her eye brows and giggled. The Monstars chuckled at that comment then Bang said, "I thought it'd be cool to surprise you girl with a little swim down at the lake. Besides, it's a beautiful night and what makes it more special in that the guys and I get to spend it with you wonderful ladies." The girls smirked but are very grateful to have friends like the Monstars to do something freaky but sweet for them. After that heartfelt moment, the guys all raced on the dock and jumped into the lake. Blanko popped his head spitting out water asking the girls, "Would you dudettes like to join us?" The girls were reluctant. However, Albertina didn't hesitate; she was the first to let it all hang out. The Monstars exclaimed, "Whoo! Yeah!"

Albertina looked at the girls and said, "Come on, ladies; show the boys what you got." So Lindsay went right ahead and took off her clothes, followed by Victoria and Carrie. Now it's all down to Melissa, whose still scare. "Come on, baby. Don't be shy." Bupkus told her. Carrie went over to Melissa and helped her out of her purple top, revealing her strapless pink bra, which is a 36 DD. Melissa quickly hid her cleavage from everybody as Bukpus whistled, "Yeah, girl, show me what you got!" Melissa loosens up and removes the rest of her clothes. Everyone cheers for her then the guys told the girls how beautiful they look all "natural". The girls said thanks and all join the guys for a swim. They all laughed, splashed, and played marco-polo.

After an hour of fun in the water, the Monstars and the girls went to the ship for some towels to dry off and found some robes to wear. Each of the girls got a bag to put their clothes in and stored them under their seats. As they were dried off, they all went back out to relax. Everyone was lying on the grass looking at sky whereas Pound had Lindsay all wrapped up in his arms while humming a tune. "I love this robe on you," Lindsay said as she strokes the soft fuzzy cotton of his sleeve. She then takes a peek under Pound's robe and softly tells him, "But I most love what's underneath it." Pound wiggled his brows and chuckled at Lindsay. "Girl, you too much. You wanna go over to the gazebo?" He asked. Lindsay answered, "Sure."

"Alright, let me get up and take this radio here with us." Pound picks up a portable radio/cd and takes Lindsay's hand to walk her over to the gazebo. "Oh, what about the others?" she asked. The couple looked at the friends making out. "Naw, they alright. Come on."


	34. My First, My Last, My Everything

Pound and Lindsay finally reached the gazebo and took a sat on the benches as they began to talk. "Lindsay, I really enjoy spending time with you and the girls. Now I know we've been over this, but Imma say it once more: I am so grateful to have met someone who is so kind and forgiving to someone who is so grouchy and mean like me." Lindsay chuckles, "And once again, I forgive you. Pound, you gotta put that aside and keep moving forward."

"You right, you right. But I what I really wanna say is that I love you." Lindsay looks deep into the orange Monstar's green eyes and smiles, "And I love you too, my big lovable teddy bear." Then Pound gets up and turns on the radio as he got in position. The song _**My First, My Last, My Everything **_started to play.__ Pound started to say:

_We got it together didn't we__  
We definately got our thing together don't we baby__  
Isn't that nice__  
I mean really, when you really sit and think about it__  
Isn't it really, really nice_

Pound un does the knot on his robe as he continues to speak:

_I could easily feel myself slipping more and more away to__  
That simple world of my own__  
Nobody but you and me__  
We got it together baby_

__His robe fell to the ground showing off big butt. He picks up his robe as he turns around facing twirling his robe and tossing it aside. Lindsay bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming. Pound began to sing:

_My first, my last, my everything__  
And the answer, to all my dreams__  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star__  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are_

He takes Lindsay's hand and pulls her in to dance.

_I Know there's only, only one like you__  
There's no way, they could have made two__  
You're, You're all im living for__  
Your love i'll keep for ever more__  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything_

__Lindsay stops for a second to remove her robe and tosses it aside. Now she and Pound are naked. The orange Monstar continues:

_In you, I've found so many things__  
A love so new only you, could bring___

Can't see you if you, You'll make me feel this way_  
You're like a first morning dew, on a brand new day___

I see, so many ways that I, can love you_  
'Till the day i die...___

You're my reality, yet im lost in a dream_  
You're the first, my last, my everything__  
_

Back over at the ship, Bupkus got up with and asked, "Hey, y'all listen. Is that Barry White?" Everyone heard the music and got up from the ground. They look over to the gazebo where the music is coming from and saw Lindsay and Pound dancing. They all smiled and laughed at the couple having a good time.

_{ instrumental }___

I know there's only, only one like you_  
There's no way, they could have made two__  
Girl you're my reality, But i'm lost in a dream__  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything _

As the song was coming to an end, Pound and Lindsay kissed each other so passionately. They broke apart for a second as they slowly sink to the ground to "get comfortable" and continued to make out. That evening, Lindsay thought about how great this year turned out to be. Not only did she make a lot of friends, but also fell in love with an overweight alien who started off as a big fat jerk, but turned out to be a great guy. Looks like Lindsay's life is really changing out for the better.

THE END


End file.
